Where Do We Go? Re-write
by Hayashi Rika
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have been dating for three years. But what happens when Sasuke starts to distance himself and Naruto realizes that their relationship isn't what he thought it was? Will they try to make it work? Or will Naruto find what he's looking for in someone else? starts out SasuxNaru, eventually ItaxNaru AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there! Uhh not much to stay. This is my first story I've ever written. This is just a short chapter to get things started. I hope it does well and grows to be something more but one step at a time. Any advice or criticism is welcome so as long as it helps me grow as author and not because someone feels the need to be a jerk. This chapter is short, I just want to see where this goes. Even if it is not great, I will continue to work on it. I prefer to keep the characters within their personalities, if you feel that I'm going outside that please tell me. Also I don't like character bashing. Even if I don't like a character I won't intentionally make them into bad people. Grammar is important to me, so if you see a mistake with spelling or anything like that feel free to let me know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masahi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

Where Do We Go?

**Chapter I**

Relationships. To meet someone, get to know someone, let your walls come down, and eventually fall in love with that one person, it's all anybody wants. Nobody suggests that it would be easy but nothing worth it ever is. But what does one do when that one person you thought would be you soul mate starts to distances themselves? When you were denied love from the very moment you were born, all you want is someone to take away the pain, shed light into the darkness, and tell you that you are the reason that they are alive. In order to take one step forward, you have to take two steps back. This is a dance that Uzumaki Naruto has danced more than once. But what happens when his relationship with his childhood friend and eventually boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, starts to wither and crumble? Trusting someone with your heart is very dangerous, but somewhere along the way you never realized that you let them have it. Through the heartache and pain, can Sasuke and Naruto salvage what was at one point an unbreakable bond or will it finally break and will there be any broken pieces of Naruto that an unlikely person will pick up?


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:**Hey there! I hope the beginning of my story was good. I was a little afraid of going through with this because I've read so many stories that are amazing and I began to think "Can I actually do this?" But I will never know unless I try. The story will start a little slow because I feel as though it makes it worth reading and not just jumping into everything, so I will ask you to bear with me any advice, or suggests, or comments are always welcomed. So I present to you Chapter II.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter II**

Ocean blue eyes fluttered open. Uzumaki Naruto sat up and looked at the clock. _6:30._ He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. "Ughh. It's Monday and it's raining" he said. Naruto walked over to his dresser to pull out his school uniform, then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom is small as is the rest of the apartment.

To the left of the front door was the small living room with an old green couch that had seen better days. In front of the couch was a tiny coffee table that had old magazines that hadn't been looked at for months. There was a television upon an old but sturdy stand. Across from the living room was the kitchen area. The refrigerator was white with little magnets and notes on it. On the counter sat a gray and black microwave. The sink was filled with dishes from the night before. The apartment wasn't much to look at but it was his.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and began to dry off and get dressed. He didn't bother drying off his blonde hair as it was raining outside. Hair that seemed to brighten up the day even though it's wet and seemed to rival the sun. When he was done, Naruto went to gather his book bag from the floor. He hadn't bother to put it away. As he walked to the front door, Naruto checked his cell phone. _'No missed calls. Not even a text huh' _he thought. He sighed and put the phone in his pocket, slipped on his shoes and jacket, grabbed an umbrella, walked out the front door and locked it. _'I wish we didn't fight over the littlest things'_ He thought.

Three years. Three years of back and forth between, Uchiha Sasuke, his on and off again boyfriend and him. Sasuke had been his first in everything. Friends, rivals, and boyfriend. Naruto loved him like no other, but these past few months have been exhausting. They would fight, argue, and give each other the silent treatment. Fighting seemed to be their modus operandi, but through it all they had stayed together.

But somehow it didn't seemed like they were dating anymore, it was more like they were just "together". Naruto wasn't sure that he could continue like this. It was a cycle that was taking its toll on both boys. Because Sasuke was his first friend and first love maybe that was Naruto's reason for trying to keep their relationship going. While Naruto was trying fix what was wrong, Sasuke, however, was slowly letting everything fall apart.

Every relationship has its faults, that's a given. There's going to be ups and downs. But at the same time, each relationship also has a breaking point. Trying to hold on to something that you know that for a fact will break, to know that your bond with someone who is precious isn't as strong as you thought, to know that what you have isn't enough, to know that there still is something missing, it hurts.

Why was Naruto trying so hard when Sasuke wasn't? What changed in the three years that they were dating? What was Sasuke's reason for allowing the distance growing between them? What exactly was their relationship and was it even worth trying to fix? Naruto knew he loved Sasuke but-

He stopped in his tracks.

That was it. Naruto knew he loved Sasuke but he had the feeling that he wasn't in love with him. Loving someone and to be in love with that person were two very different things. Naruto loved Sasuke because he was his first friend. The first person to actually see Naruto for Naruto. Naruto loved how Sasuke and he would compete to see who the best at any and everything was. He loved how they could understand each other without any words. All in all he loved everything he and Sasuke shared, but it leads to the question _'Were we ever in love?'_

Continuing to walk again, Naruto thought everything over. Walking through the gates of his high school another question comes to Naruto's mind

'_Where do we go from here?'_


	3. Chapter III

**A/N:** Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm excited to have somewhere to let my imagination and mind run wild Even though my mind ran away a long time ago. Anyhow, here is chapter III. Also, like I mentioned before the story is going at a slow pace. I don't think I can just jump into the action with missing a couple of things. I want to try to capture Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Their lives, their first meeting, their friendship and rivalry, where they were, where they are, and eventually where they will be. In order to do that it's going to take some time. So I hope you'll stay with me! I promise I'll make it a story worth your time. As always suggestion, comments and anything of the sort are welcomed! So I give to you chapter III!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter III**

As lunch time rolled around, Naruto and his friends all gathered around his desk. He just pushed around his food with his chopsticks. Everybody could feel that Naruto wasn't his normal self. Naruto was the kind of person who attracted everyone around him. There was something about the blonde that people could not deny. So to see him quiet was sad. Nobody knew how to bring up the subject that hung in the air. Naruto was very touchy when it came to Sasuke and his relationship. Kiba, being the person that he is, spoke first.

"So how long are you going to continue to act like a girl?"

"Kiba! What the hell is your problem?!" Ino yelled while smacking him on the head.

"That w-wasn't very n-nice Kiba-kun" Hinata chimed in.

Naruto let go of his utensils and sunk into his chair, not wanting to discuss anything, but he's been avoiding it so it was only a matter of time before he had to.

Shikamaru huffed. "Kiba, that's not how you start a conversation. Naruto, you've been sulking for some time. We're your friends, we just want to make sure everything is fine"

Neji then added "He's right. We're worried that's all."

Naruto sighed "It's nothing new. Sasuke and I had another fight."

"You're right, that's not new." Kiba scoffed. Naruto shot him a glare.

"Anyway, I don't know what to do. At one point I thought he was the one, ya'know? The one I would be with for the rest of my life, but I'm not sure."

"Well Naruto" Ino started to stay "You guys have dated for three years, and known each other for longer than that. You know Sasuke better than anyone, and I'm sure the same holds true for him. You know after all that, what's causing you to doubt your relationship?"

"It's not just that, it's him too. If he's not yelling at me, I'm faced with the silent treatment. I say I want to talk about it, he says there's nothing to talk about. We are going in circles" Naruto said quietly.

Kiba muttered "Him being a bastard doesn't help either." Naruto heard him and said "Ya'know, he's not the only acting like a bastard".

"How am I a bastard?"

Naruto starting to get annoyed said "What gives you the right to talk about him like that?

Kiba, with a little heat in his voice, said "Oh come on Naruto, you do everything that he wants and he still treats you like shit and that's not fair. Uchiha is clearly taking your kindness for your weakness". Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji completely agreed with Kiba but didn't say anything.

"That was going too far Kiba"

Then Hinata Spoke "N-Naruto-kun, I'm s-sorry, but I agree with K-Kiba-kun." Naruto was surprised, but everyone else wasn't.

Staring at her eyes wide Naruto asked "Hinata-chan, even you?"

She blushed slightly saying "W-Well, you're a nice p-person and you a-always think a-about everybody and, I-I would not l-like it if someone w-was taking you f-for granted."

Neji nodded slightly at his cousin's explanation. He knew what she felt towards the blonde, but he also knew that she wasn't just saying that because of her crush.

"Naruto" Shikamaru finally spoke "You're too troublesome, moping around like that. Like Kiba said you always do what Uchiha wants and never think about yourself or what you want. If you won't tell us what's wrong that's fine, but as your friends, we want you to be happy and we're here for you no matter what".

It was Naruto's turn to blush "T-Thank you Shikamaru".

With that lunch time was over and everybody went back to their seats.

With his head resting in the crook of his arm, Naruto thought to himself _'What I want, huh? Sasuke's happiness is as important as mine. I mean, we're best friends right?'_

Shikamaru saw how Naruto was acting. For as long as the Nara boy knew Naruto, he knew that Uzumaki Naruto, rarely if not all got depressed. To see his friend act like this was frustrating. He would help Naruto get back to his old self.


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: **How's everybody doing today? It's really freezing where I live and it's supposed to snow later this week. Ugghh! I'm not built for the cold weather haha I need to be on a beach in like 90 degree weather with the sun blazing! If being a beach bum was a professional job I would be like a trillionaire. But sadly that's not possible ok so enough of that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter IV**

The school bell ranged signaling the end of the day. Before everybody left Iruka-Sensei said "Don't forget that we'll have a test on Friday to cover what we learned so far." A collective groan could be heard around the classroom.

"Don't complain! Also don't forget to do your homework. You are dismissed. Naruto can you stay a minute?"

As they walked out, Kiba said "Dude, we'll wait outside for you." Naruto nodded as the rest walked out and he walked over to Iruka-Sensei's desk, pulled over a chair, and sat down. Naruto always looked up and respected Umino Iruka.

"Ne, what is it Sensei?" Naruto asked, leaning on Iruka's desk, with his arms folded and his head resting on them.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you're ok." Iruka stated. He saw Naruto as a son. Both had a difficult time growing up.

"Geez, the one day I'm not bouncing of the walls, everybody acts as if the world is going to end." chuckled Naruto. Iruka looked at him. "Naruto, you can't fool me."

He looked away "Iruka-sensei, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Uchiha-kun wasn't in class today." Naruto stilled. Iruka knew about his relationship with Sasuke. He couldn't say that he approved, but Naruto was eighteen and could make his own decisions. Just as Iruka saw him as a son, Naruto looked at Iruka and saw a father figure. A couple of minutes passed before Naruto spoke.

"Look, I get what everybody is saying, I really do, but I have to sort this out for myself. We made it work for three years. If Sasuke wants to break up, I'll be sad but I would rather do that then throw away our friendship."

"Naru-"

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said standing up, "I will do what I think is best." Iruka looked at the blonde realizing he's not going to get anything else from him.

"Ok" Iruka sighed, "I'll leave it alone until you want to talk about it. Hey, why don't you come over Saturday evening and we'll have dinner."

As he walked towards the classroom door, Naruto turned around to say "Sure! As long as you make ramen, I'm there!" With that he left smiling his first real smile of the day.

* * *

><p>While Naruto was talking to Iruka-Sensei, Kiba, along with Neji and Shikamaru were outside waiting. The rain seemed to stop.<p>

"So what are we going to do?" Kiba asked while stifling a yawn. Pearly white eyes turned towards him.

"About what?" Neji asked.

"Geez, Hyuuga, weren't you paying attention earlier? I'm clearly talking about Naruto and that bastard." Nobody answered right away.

Neji broke the silence "It's their relationship. It is not our place to interfere. The only thing we can do is support Naruto in any decision he makes."

Kiba said" I know that but-"

"Kiba" Shikamaru lazily cut in "Neji's right, we can't make Naruto's decisions for him. We may not like it, but staying out of it is the only thing we can do". At that point, the three boys were joined by a better looking Naruto. "Sorry that I kept you guys waiting"

Neji answered "it's okay" Naruto smiled.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" filing their conversation away for another time, Kiba slung his arm around Naruto grinning "Not much, except that this Saturday, you're coming to hang out with us even if we have to break in your house and kidnap you!"

Laughing Naruto replied "That's illegal, dog-breathe!"

"Ughh. Ya'know, being around you two is really tiring" Shikamaru said, turning on his heel to walk home with the other three in tow. Neji slightly smirking to himself _'Laughing and smiling suit Naruto far better than frowning. Naruto, we're your friends and we'll be there for you no matter what.'_

* * *

><p>While everybody else had been in school, Uchiha Sasuke was at home in his room. The room itself was an impressive size, donning its own bathroom. The king sized bed in the center of the room was currently occupied. A dark navy blue blanket, clinging to the pale body, covered the bed. The curtains were closed only to let it a sliver of sunlight. Sasuke, shirtless, on his back with an arm slung over his eyes, skipped school and spent the day thinking about his circumstance.<p>

He and Naruto were currently in a fight. They always had fights, but usually they were so small and meaningless that the two could move past it. Ignoring phone calls, the silent treatment, picking fights over what seemed to be nothing. Sasuke wasn't sure they would make up this time.

Growing up, Sasuke never wanted anybody's attention. All the girls worshipped him and tried to get their attention focused solely on him. All the boys were jealous of how the girls were drawn to him even though he would ignore them as if they didn't exist. Circumstances left Sasuke alone and wanting to avoid letting anybody close to him.

That was until he met a certain blonde. Everything that was opposite of Sasuke was in the form of one Uzumaki Naruto.

From that blonde hair that catches the sunlight in its strands, making it look like gold, to his startling blue eyes that are wide and innocent, that would make the ocean itself jealous. The six small cuts on his face, three on each cheek. On anybody else, Sasuke wouldn't have spared a second glance, but on Naruto it made him look like a fox which only added to his already gorgeous features.

From there to his lips. Oh god, those lips. The rosy pink lips that would pout when he was upset, the lips that stole Sasuke's breathe the first time they kissed. The lips that formed the most blinding smile ever known.

The honey colored skin that contrast to Sasuke's pale skin. Naruto's body was lean and muscular, although smaller than his. Smooth, slender arms and legs that would wrap around Sasuke during their most passionate and intimate moments.

Uzumaki Naruto was perfection. Sasuke had almost everything he wanted in Naruto. Friendship, rivalry, respect, and unconditional love. Sasuke rolled on his side closing his eyes.

If all that was true, then why was he slowly destroying what he and Naruto had?

'_I know exactly why'_

For Naruto to be in his future, _'If there was even going to be a future', _Sasuke needed to cut things off here and now. He had to deal with the source of his problems. The reason Sasuke was cold, the reason behind his self-loathing. The person responsible for everything Sasuke was deprived of.

The one person who was the target of Sasuke's obsession and rage. Drifting asleep, Sasuke had but one goal in his mind.


	5. Chapter V

**A/N: **Greetings! Wow I just saw that my story has had 344 views and 116 visitors! I can't believe it. I would like to thank everybody who took time to read my story. It means a lot to me. To know that people are somewhat interested in what I've written…it really makes me feel like I did a good job on something I've never done before. Thank you! Also a special thank you to **yaoiluvur** and the one guest who didn't have a name. Thanks for the reviews. **TigrezzTail **brought my attention to that the system only let's a reader review once. If you have already reviewed and can't do it again please **PM **me. I would hate to ignore anybody's review especially since you guys took the time to read my story. So I thank **TigrezzTails** for that heads up. Ok on to Chapter 5! I feel confident about this chapter. There's some emotion (finally, well I think so at least) showing. To me, it's easier to say or do hurtful things when the other person isn't in front of you. Oh, just to clarify, it's Monday evening at this point.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter V**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Sasuke slowly opens his eyes. Ring, ring, ring. Recognizing Naruto's ringtone, he slowly gets up and moves towards his dresser to answer the phone.

"Oi, Sasuke-Teme, you didn't come to school and didn't even call me. What the hell is your problem?" Naruto angrily said into the phone.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked irritably

"What do you mean, what do I want. I wanna know why you've avoided me. If you have a problem with me, say it!"

"Nothing's wron-"Sasuke began to say

"Cut the bullshit Sasuke. You don't call me, don't answer my texts. We've barely spent time together this week, and on the small chance we do spend any time together, you act like you don't want to be around me." Naruto yelled into the phone "If I did something to upset you tell me, just don't act like a complete bastard."

Sasuke, at this point leaning against the dresser spoke "Are you done?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, this is getting old. Are you going to bitch every time I don't give you attention? _'I have to do this. I need to end things.' _Or could it be you're on edge, because I haven't given you the pleasure of being in my bed, screaming my name lately?" Sasuke said with a false smugness.

The phone went silent. Sasuke was waiting for Naruto's reply. _'Maybe I went to far'_

"Sasuke" Naruto said "I can't believe you would say that. You know as well as I do that isn't the problem"

"Then explain to me what the problem is, Naruto" Sasuke bit out.

Naruto rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed "Everything is the problem. If we're not fighting then we're ignoring each other. It's exhausting, Sasuke, the back and forth. I'm trying to fix-"

"Who told you to fix anything?" Sasuke cut in. "Maybe I just needed some time by myself. It's suffocating having you cling on to me every waking second. We don't need to be around each other all the time. It's annoying."

Naruto quietly responded "If you want to break up, then say it"

No answer.

"If you want to end this, Sasuke, then ok. If this is the only way to stop our fighting then it's fine. It hurts though, three years Sasuke, we've been together. I only wish you would have said something before you strung me along"

"I didn't string you along" Sasuke finally replied

"Whether you did or you didn't, that's not the point. You are starting to shut me out. Why won't you talk to me about it? Before we started dating we were best friends. I mean, we're still friends right?"

"You're annoying, Naruto" Sasuke retorted

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke continued "I didn't tell you anything because it doesn't concern you. I don't need your help or anybody else's. There is something I have to do and you're standing in my way of that. As for being friends, I never asked for you friendship."

"Sasu-"Naruto tried to say

"Understand this, I want nothing more to do with you. Naruto,** I. Do. Not. Need. You**"

The line went silent.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in the middle of his living room, with the phone to his ear, and a shocked expression. The dial tone startled him and he finally pull the phone away from his ear and closed it.<p>

"_I Do Not Need You"_

Those words. Those five words. They kept repeating themselves over and over in Naruto's mind.

"_I Do Not Need You"_

That wasn't right. Something wasn't right. That couldn't have been Sasuke that. Sure Sasuke wasn't the nicest person in the world, but if there was one person who understood him it was Naruto.

He sat down on the couch. The conversation didn't go how it was supposed to. Yes, they were to break up. It hurt. Not as much as Naruto thought, because he came to realize that he loved Sasuke, but he wasn't in love with it. It hurt, nonetheless because it was the end of something the two shared. But what wasn't supposed to happen was Sasuke ending their friendship.

'_I never asked for your friendship'_

With the phone still in his hand, Naruto pushed the speed dial button that held Sasuke's number.

"The number you have dialed-"

"Shit!" Naruto cussed. He hung up and tried again. "The number you-"

"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto stood up, running his hand through his hair, he thought for a moment.

"_There is something I have to do and you're standing in my way of that"_

Before Naruto realized what he was doing, he ran out his apartment, down the stairs that led to the street and burst into a sprint toward Sasuke's house.

* * *

><p>:) so a cliffhanger! i felt like this was a good place to stop. The next chapter we'll see Sasuke's side of what just took place. I'm working on getting Sasuke's view of their friendship and why he felt like he needed to do what he just did. Since this is an Alternate Universe, only Sasuke's parents were killed. Last night i re-read the chapters where Sasuke came home on the unfortunate night. I will try to make Chapter 6 longer. I have a clear picture in my head about what i want to happen, its just a matter of putting the pieces together :D also like i said in the author's note, If you already reviewed the old version and can't review again please <strong>PM <strong>me so we can try to figure it out. Comments, suggestions and the like are always welcomed! I'll see you next time!


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N:** Hey everybody! I don't have too much to say except here's chapter VI…I made sure that this chapter was long! There's a little KakaxIru in there! Anyway enough talking I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**PS:** An "F-bomb" gets dropped!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter VI**

_'It was for the best' _Sasuke thought _'it's better this way'_

Moving away from the dresser to sit on the edge of his bed. Sasuke thought over the conversation that just took place. He didn't believe anything he said to Naruto, actually it was the opposite. Naruto was the best friend anybody would want and anybody would be proud to have. But it was because of that fact that Sasuke did what he did. The blonde was too forgiving and accepting to a fault.

Naruto wormed his way into Sasuke's life and not soon after, into his heart. Although he wouldn't openly admit it. Sasuke didn't know how or why he allowed Naruto to get so close.

In all honesty, he didn't care.

Naruto was the first person Sasuke allowed to get near him since **"That night".**

Sasuke's face darkened.

It was that night that caused a change in Sasuke. It was that night that left Sasuke all alone. The night he lost trust in everybody.

The night he found his parents murdered.

**Flashback**

It was clear day when a seven-year old Uchiha Sasuke came running home. Today was uneventful in class for Sasuke, so he was in a rush to get home.

'_Maybe Nii-san will finally play with me!'_ He thought with a smile.

As he went through the front gate to the enormous house behind it, he slowed his pace. Something was off. Sasuke walked in the front door, took his shoes off, and made his way to the kitchen. Surprised he didn't see his mother in there, as she always was, waiting for little Sasuke to come home. Also his father wasn't at the table either.

The house was too quiet.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san" Sasuke called out.

"Sasuke!" a voice called out "Don't come in"

Panicked. Sasuke ran towards the study room, stopping in front of the door, he slowly pushed it open. The sight before him made him freeze where he was standing.

"Nii-san, w-what did you do? Why did you do this?" Sasuke began to sob.

Itachi was standing over their parents bodies. In his hand, a katana that was passed down through the Uchiha family line. Sasuke emptied his stomach, vision slightly blurred. Itachi said

"That man disgusted me and as for her, she was in the way"

"Disgusted? In the way? That doesn't make sense"

Itachi didn't respond.

Sasuke became furious and tries to attack his brother. Itachi, being bigger and taller managed to punch Sasuke hard in his stomach. Slumping to the floor Sasuke looks down to see his hands covered in blood and looks over to his dead parents.

"I'm so scared. D-Don't kill me" Sasuke cried.

In a voice that was devoid of any emotion, Itachi replied "Don't be mistaken, foolish little brother, I won't waste my time killing you. But if you want to kill me, hate me. Go on living your pathetic and miserable life. Run, run and one day come before me."

Sasuke once again threw up and passed out.

**End flashback.**

* * *

><p><em> 'That bastard has a lot to explain!'<em> Naruto thought as he ran towards the Uchiha's house _'What does he mean I'm in the way?' _He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't see the person in front of him until he crashed into them.

"Ouch" Naruto said as he fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry!"

"Geez, Naruto" a voice said.

As Naruto stood up, he looked to the person "Oh! Kakashi-sensei"

Hatake Kakashi. He was a martial arts instructor that taught Naruto and his friends. He was a weird teacher that acted as if he held no interest in anybody who wasn't Umino Iruka, but it was quite the opposite. As Kakashi got up, he dusted himself off and bent down to pick up his book.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Kakashi asked through his mask.

That's what made Hatake Kakashi even weirder. He had greyish hair that he gelled to the side. He also had a headband that covered his left eye. The small number of times that Naruto saw him without it, Kakashi had two different eye colors and had a long scar that went from the top of his left eye, down to the beginning of his lips.

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I'm heading towards Sasuke's house"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. He was one of the few that knew about Sasuke's childhood. It surprised him how Sasuke and Naruto became friends and even dated. To say Sasuke was emotionally stunted would be an understatement, the boy didn't know how to deal with people. So, seeing Naruto, who was like a walking coffee cup, to not only get close to Sasuke but have a relationship with him was puzzling. Then again it wasn't. Naruto had a certain effect to him.

"Oh? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, we just had a fight and as usual Sasuke decided to be a bastard about it" Naruto answered with a barely there smile.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, taking in Naruto's disheveled appearance. His blonde hair was all over the place more than usual, he still had on his school uniform with the shirt untucked and the top three buttons undone. His belt was unbuckled as well. Naruto wasn't telling the entire truth.

"Besides sensei, what are you doing here? Your house is in the other direction" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Taking note that Naruto was trying to change the subject

"Ah. Well I came to see Iruka. It's been awhile since I've seen him and I started to get lonely, so I thought we could-"

"Stop!" Naruto interrupted "I don't want to know that! I'm sorry I even asked. But I have to go!" with that Naruto took off again.

Kakashi looked in the direction the blonde took off in. Kakashi watched Naruto grow up. He saw how other people would treat him, but Naruto never let it get to him. Naruto was as bright as the sun if not brighter. At first Kakashi think much of Naruto seeing him as a loudmouth whose bark was louder than his bite. But the more he saw the blonde try his hardest, the more he came to care for him. Even more so since Naruto was like a son to Iruka.

Continuing his walk to Iruka's house, Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling of something. _'I should ask Iruka if he knows what's going on between those two'_

By the time he reached Iruka's house, it started to rain again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was currently emptying the contents of his stomach. Remembering that night was just as terrifying as the night it happened. After he was done, Sasuke flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash his mouth out. Looking up in the mirror that hung above the sink, Sasuke looked at his reflection. His hair was sticking up in every direction, there were small but noticeable bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than normal. Not wanting to look anymore, Sasuke left the bathroom and bedroom to go downstairs to get something to get the taste out of his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house, out of breath and soaked. He stopped at the front gate and looked at the house. He took a deep breath <em>'I have to make Sasuke explain everything to me'<em>

Naruto harden his resolve. They have been friends for a long time. He wasn't going to allow Sasuke to push him out and throw away everything they had. Naruto and Sasuke may not be dating anymore, but they were still friends even if Sasuke said they were. With a familiarity, Naruto walked past the gate, and without knocking walked in.

As Sasuke reached the bottom of the steps, he stopped coming face to face with an angry and wet Naruto. Blue eyes stared into Onyx eyes. Sasuke just looked at Naruto with a feign disinterest and made his way to the kitchen. _'Why am I not surprised?' _he thought. He heard the blonde follow him.

"Sasuke, start talking" Naruto said.

He doesn't reply, instead he looks at Naruto and his wet appearance. Naruto's golden hair is soaked, indicating how hard it was raining, but it still refused to lay down. His face was flushed from how hard he was breathing. The now messed up uniform clung to his small but lean frame.

Something n Sasuke's chest tightened.

Naruto, annoyed said "Well you bastard, are you going to explain what the hell that conversation was?"

Sasuke, leaning against the counter said "Are you that stupid that you didn't understand?"

"You owe me an expla-"

"I owe you shit!" Sasuke yelled what part didn't you get? That we broke up or that I don't need you?

Naruto, a little startled, but not one to back down responded "Everything! You said all those things but I don't understand?"

"Why do you want to know?! Why don't you mind your goddamn business?!"

Now the two stood face to face, neither willing to break first. Sasuke had always been taller than Naruto. Naruto spoke first "The second you tried to end our friendship, that's when it became my business"

Sasuke scoffed "I didn't try, I did"

"Look I just want to know what's going on with you Sasuke. You of all people should know that I'll keep pushing until you answer me" Naruto replied with a firm tone.

"Naruto, take a hint, you mean absolutely noth-"before Sasuke could finish, Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke's face, knocking him to the ground.

"If you won't tell me" Naruto said through clenched teeth "then I'll just beat the shit out of you until you talk"

On the floor, Sasuke holding his jaw, narrowed his eyes "You total fucking loser!" With that, he stood up and tackled Naruto and began punching his face. Naruto managed to block, bringing his right leg up to kick Sasuke off him.

Tasting the blood in his mouth, Naruto yelled "What the hell is your problem teme?!"

Without saying anything, Sasuke spat the blood that formed in his mouth on the floor and lunged at Naruto. Sasuke once again threw a punch, but Naruto evaded, grabbed Sasuke's arm, twisted it, and kicked his side, sending Sasuke tumbling into the sliding door, separating the kitchen and living room.

Sasuke hissed, feeling blood run down from his head.

Walking closer and shaking out his hand, Naruto said "Are you ready to talk now?"

"It's got nothing to do with you"

"You sound like a broken record, and it has everything to do with me"

Standing up "It doesn't matter, I don't want help! I don't need help! You're pissing me off!" Sasuke yelled

Taking off his jacket and tossing it aside "Why won't you trust me? I've always had your back Sasu-"

"Umph!" Sasuke managed to pin Naruto to a wall

"Listen close you moron" his voice was low and cold "You know nothing about me and what you think you know about me forget it. I have grown tired of you. I only have one goal, one mission, one target. Get in my way and I will kill you without a second thought"

Not waiting for Naruto's reply, Sasuke grabbed his collar and threw the blonde onto the glass coffee table. Naruto's body entire went through the table, his head hitting the floor with a crack.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Ahh..stop it" a voice said<p>

"I think you're supposed to tell me not to stop" Kakashi purred

Kakashi and Iruka were in the middle of making out when Kakashi's phone rang

"A-Are you..ahh..going to answer that?" Iruka asked while sitting in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi, busy with leaving a hickey on a tan neck, was going to ignore the damn thing until he noticed it was Naruto's tone. With an annoyed huff he answers "Naru-"

"Kakashi" a hollowed voice said.

Snapping to attention Kakashi replied

"Who is this?" he then thought about his run in with Naruto "Wait..Sasuke? What's going on? What are you doing with Naruto's phione?

Iruka also paying attention got off Kakashi's lap. The grey haired man stood up.

"Sasuke, answer me"

"Come get him"

Before he could replay, the phone hung up.

"What is it?" Iruka asked sounding nervous

"We need to hurry"

* * *

><p>Sasuke hung up the phone, looking at the unconscious blonde on the floor. How did things get to this point?<p>

'_Naruto wasn't supposed to get hurt'_

He walked over to Naruto's motionless body and bent down. Sasuke brushed bloody blonde strands out of the honey-colored face. He kissed Naruto's forehead, his nose, and his lips. He lingered on those pink lips as if burning them into his memory. Sasuke moved away from those lips and whispered into his ear

"I'm so sorry Naruto"

He left Naruto's cell beside him. Getting up, Sasuke moves to the front door without looking back, walks out into the rain. Pulling out his own cell phone, Sasuke punches in an unknown number. It rang once.

A voice sounding like silk, but dripping with venom answered.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun"


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N**: hi. Thank you all for the reviews! I feel like I accomplished something! *gives virtual hugs* Also I'm sorry that it took me a couples days to post a new chapter. I've been feeling a little under the weather. Speaking of the weather, it snowed a lot where I live. The Mid-Atlantic States are covered in snow. Even Georgia got some snow!

So Itachi makes an appearance (finally) also Pein and Kisame show up. In my story, members of the Akatsuki are "sort" of friends or better yet they just don't get the urge to kill each other. I know how I said about keeping them In Character, but they might get a little OCC. And by that I mean they show their feelings to an extent. But I'll try and keep them to their personalities as close as I can. I won't make them do something extremely OCC, like sing show tunes or anything ridiculous.

Chapter seven everybody!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

The grey clouds hovered in the sky and over a tall and dark, but hauntingly beautiful building. The building itself was a piece of art. It was like a steel maze.

Inside the building, down the long corridor, in one of the nine rooms, obsidian eyes opened. The body lying in the bed, got up and walked over to the window and looked out far away.

Waiting.

The clouds were becoming darker, as if noting the mood. After word got back to certain ears, things did not go as wished or as planned.

"Sasuke"

* * *

><p><em>"Get in my way and I will kill you without a second thought"<em>

Cerulean eyes slowly parted. The fluorescent lights were too bright. Naruto woke up in a hospital, his whole body hurt like hell. A small shift sent waves of pain throughout his body, especially to his back.

"Oww shit" Naruto hissed. After that move, he decided to stay still. The memories of what led him to end up in the hospital, a little fuzzy, but still in his mind.

"That bastard" Naruto said with hurt. After everything they been through, Sasuke, not only severely injured Naruto, but went through great lengths to end their friendship.

It was too much to process. Their meeting, their friendship, their rivalry, their relationship. Over. Was everything a lie?

Was Naruto's life that insignificant to Sasuke?

A scarred honey color hand reached up to run through blonde hair, but stopped because of the pain and what seemed to be stitches. Another hand joined in, feeling that there were more and, those hands discovered a large gash on the back of Naruto's head.

Without realizing it, tears began to trickle down bruised cheeks. Naruto brought his hands to cover his face.

Alone to himself, he cried. Cried because the person who he thought his world revolved around left and he couldn't do anything about it. Cried because his best friend left. Cried because he left abandoned.

"It's too much" Naruto sobbed quietly to himself "it's too much, dammit! I can't handle it. What do I do?"

Little did Naruto know, he wasn't abandoned, outside his hospital room were his friends waiting for him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

When Kakashi and Iruka arrived at the Uchiha household, they were expecting something bad, but they weren't expecting something that would shattered their hearts.

The two walked in and noticed how quiet the house was. Not only that but, it felt as though the house itself was colder from already witnessing this scene played out before.

The silence was asphyxiating.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka called out, trying to hold back his tears. But he didn't receive answer. They noticed how the house was kept. It seemed that Sasuke took any and every picture of his family down. There was nothing showing that a family once lived here.

Kakashi and Iruka walked a little further down the hallway and came to a door, Kakashi was the one to push it open. It was a large study room apparently. Kakashi felt on the wall for a light switch, when he found it he turned it on. A soft light came on, and they walked in, taking the room in. There was a small, but thick layer of dust. The dust was on everything, the desk that was in the middle of the room, the chair that sat behind it.

They were about to walk out when Iruka saw something that caught his eye. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

"Kakashi" Iruka said in an unsteady voice, Kakashi turned to him, seeing Iruka looking at the floor. Kakashi let is eye roam to see what Iruka noticed. His eye widened.

On the floor was a huge dark brown puddle that was dried and flakey. It was dried blood that at one point a deep crimson liquid color. It took everything that Kakashi had not to throw up, Iruka started to let his tears fall. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrist and let him out the room. The light coming from what Kakashi guessed was the kitchen was on.

As they walked over their hearts clenched, they saw small droplets of blood on the floor, the sliding door separating the living and kitchen was broken. Taking a deep breath, the duo walked through the door and Iruka collapsed to his knees at what he saw. Kakashi visible pale. There was a uniform jacket on the ground and the body that it came from was in the center of the living room covered in blood a glass.

Iruka finally let go of his tears. It was Iruka's crying that, forced Kakashi to walk over to Naruto's unmoving body. Naruto was on his back with glass shards surrounding him. His eyes were closed with blood running over them. There was a pool of blood under and around his head. Kakashi's heart and stomach switched places. The white uniform shirt was soaked in the crimson liquid.

Iruka made a move to join Kakashi but, Kakashi said "don't come over here."

So many things were running through his mind. Naruto didn't do anything to deserve this. No one did, but it hurts more to see that it was Naruto. He did nothing but give Sasuke his friendship and his love. The blonde could make anybody smile and laugh by just being around them. Naruto always gave his best. When someone needed to talk, he would listen without any complaints.

To see Sasuke do this, was beyond frustrating. But Kakashi would deal with that later, Right now Naruto was more important. He didn't move Naruto because he didn't want to risk causing any more damage. The older male gently reached for the blonde's wrist to check for a pulse, and let out a huge sigh. The pulse was faint but it was there.

That's when he noticed Naruto's cell lying next to him. When he picked it up, Kakashi saw that the charm that had three small frogs and one charm that had a small fox on it were gone.

'_Sasuke most likely took them.'_ Kakashi thought. Pushing that thought aside, Kakashi, using his own phone, called the only person who can help Naruto and this point. A groggy voice answered

"Kakashi, you better have a good reason for calling me at home and interrupting my drinking"

Kakashi replied "Sorry Tsunade, but it's about Naruto"

With a sigh she asked "What has that brat done now?"

"It's an emergency" Kakashi said with a stern voice "You need to get to the Uchiha house now"

Any sign of Tsunade being buzzed disappeared "What happened?! Why are you there?!"

"I'll explain it to you when you get here just hurry!" Tsunade hung up. Without noticing, Iruka was at Kakashi's side, tears flowing. Linking his hand with Kakashi's, Iruka choked out "K-Kakashi, what am I going to do? N-Naruto is my world, if he doesn-"

"Don't say any more. Naruto will be fine, I promise." Kakashi said placing a kiss to the side of Iruka's head. They unlinked their hands and took Naruto's hand in theirs, staying like that until Tsunade came.

'_Sasuke' _Kakashi thought _'How far do you think you can go? Do you intend to break Naruto into tiny pieces until there's nothing left?'_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock on the door, and Naruto tried to wipe away any tears before responding. He didn't like for anybody to see that he had cried. Naruto didn't like the feeling of being vulnerable. Taking a few small breaths, he said "Come in".<p>

Walking in was Tsunade. She was supposedly in her fifties, but she looked like she was in her twenties. Naruto would always joke that she had to use some sort of magic or something to look like that. He once made the mistake of calling her a "hag" which resulted in him almost being punched through a wall.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto said with a foxy grin. Tsunade smiled as she walked to his bedside and pulled up a chair. Her heart constricted. When she arrived at the Uchiha's house, memories of her past came back. There was blood everywhere. Memories of Dan and Nowaki flooded her mind. She had seen her lover and younger brother in Naruto's situation. She tried to do everything she could but in the end they both died in front of her.

But she pushed that out of her mind. Yes, both had died, but she saw them every day in Naruto, and because of that, she would do everything in her power to love and protect him.

"You, brat" she said with a small smile "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?

Laughing Naruto said "But baa-chan is baa-chan. And besides" he said with a mischievous smirk "It's better than call you an old hag"

A vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead "Watch it blondie" but there was no heat in her voice.

Silence hung in the air and both knew why. Naruto not ready to face what happened. How could he face it, when he didn't know what it was? Tsunade looking Naruto over. Naruto and hospitals just didn't mix. Seeing Naruto in the hospital bed with multiple stiches, bruises and an IV in his arm, it couldn't be real, but it was.

Tsunade spoke "Naruto" she paused "What exactly happened?

Naruto moved to sit up, seeing him wince, Tsunade helped him and put pillows behind his back so he could be more comfortable. After he was situated, Naruto took a moment before he talked.

"I don't know. We were fighting more than usual and Sasuke started to distance himself. I couldn't and still can't figure out why. He began to avoid me, ignore my calls, so I had enough of that and called him. I asked him what was going on but he wouldn't tell me. What I felt for him in the beginning of our relationship wasn't there anymore, so I suggested we break up." Naruto looked away

"You broke up?" She asked

He nodded "Yeah, it was too much. The arguing and stuff. I was more worried about our friendship anyway, but he seemed hell-bent on ending it. So I went to his house and we got into it. Last night seem-"

"Naruto" Tsunade interrupted, biting her lip, trying to find the right words. Naruto looked at her and noticed how the older blonde was hesitating.

"What is it baa-chan?"

"From what Kakashi told me all this happened on Monday night"

Naruto confused asked "What are you talking about baa-chan? Don't you mean last night?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, when she opened them, she looked at Naruto and her heart sank. Slowly she said "Naruto, because of the blow to the back of your head, you lost a lot of blood and you were knocked unconscious." She paused trying to hold back tears "Naruto, it's Thursday evening. You were unconscious for three days"

* * *

><p>"Well, what are you going to do?" a voice asked<p>

No reply.

"You found out that Sasuke left and dropped out of sight. To think that Orochimaru, of all people, would go looking for your brother." Another voice added

"Pein, Kisame" low voice said "This is a matter of Uchiha business, it does not have anything to do with you"

"No need to get defensive, Itachi. I was just making a statement. Besides, even though this is between your brother and you, I want to know why Orochimaru suddenly had taken an interest in your brother."

Itachi said nothing. He decided long ago what his fate was. Sasuke had every right to want to take his life, but hearing that Orochimaru approached him and that Sasuke willing went to him, was unsettling. Most people feared that man, afraid of what he can do. But Itachi was not one of them. To him, Orochimaru was as weak as a newborn baby. And Orochimaru knows that as well.

Sasuke, when he was ready, was supposed to come find him. Now that snake man had interfered, and went as far as to get Sasuke to follow him. _'Orochimaru must have told him some kind of story'_ Itachi thought. _'There's no way that snake would do anything to help someone else'_

"Pein, I want you to use your connections to find out where Orochimaru is. Kisame you're to come with me.

"Itachi-san, what are you planning to do?"

"It's time to make my presence known"

* * *

><p>Ok! that's the end of chapter seven..writing a story is a lot harder than i thought T_T...i hope this was worthy of your time. Also i wanted to say, it might take another couple of days before i update. Like i said I've been feeling a little sick so I'm going to just rest and try to feel better. Another reason is that, I'm trying to figure out how to keep putting this story together. I see the dots, i just have to connect them. I'm going to try and pick up the pace without making a mess. I want this to be a good story. So i will work on giving you guys something good! well that's all i have to say, until next time!<p> 


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N:** Hellllllllllloooooooooooo! I'm back! And I feel so much better! I apologize that I was away for a while. Being sick blows but now I'm all better. In order to make it up to you guys I'm posting chapters 8 and 9! Whoohoo! Just to be clear it's **Thursday night** in the story. Naruto has been out of it since Monday. Like I said I'm going to try to pick the pace up without missing any information. I'm not going to keep you guys so here is Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter VIII**

Pein and Kisame stared at Itachi. They both knew the circumstances surrounding the elder Uchiha. After that night, Itachi left the town, and sought them out. The trio weren't exactly what some would call friends, but they could tolerate each other.

Kisame came from a neighboring town. He didn't have any parents or relatives, living on the streets wasn't easy but he did what he had to survive. His looks didn't help either. Kisame was a man with a huge build with hair that was short spikes that had a blue tint to it and skin was a sickly bluish color. He had small black eyes that look like they were sunken in and under his eyes were there cut marks that were deep and somewhat resembled gills. Also his teeth were pointed.

Pein on the other hand had an interesting look about him. He was had a muscular but lean build with short orange hair that spiked out in different directions. His eyes were like ripples and seemed hypnotic. There were six piercing going through his nose, with three on each side. Each of his ears held seven piercings including an industrial, he also had two studs below his bottom lip. Even with fifteen piercings, Pein was quite attractive.

Kisame spoke "Itachi-san, you've been away for a long time. By stepping out, you'll probably cause an uproar" he chuckled.

"Exactly" Pein said "And as for me, how would I go about finding that bastard Orochimaru? He can be hard to find when he doesn't want to be found"

Looking at the two, all Itachi said was "I don't care, Find him".

* * *

><p>Far from the suburb where he spent his life, Sasuke was now in a seedy apart of town. If it wasn't for him wanting to kill his other brother, there would be no way in hell that Sasuke would have come here. But he was told he could get stronger by going with Orochimaru.<p>

Sasuke could never compete with his older brother but all that would change. He left Sasuke to grow up alone. Alone in that house where the silence was deafening and the memories were all too vivid. In exchange for forcing him to grow up by himself, Sasuke would take his life.

Orochimaru was at one time an important person in his small town, but he didn't like how things were running and killed the councilman, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was apparently Orochimaru's teacher when he was in school. After that, he fled the town and nobody's heard or seen him since. Sasuke wasn't interested in his back story. All that mattered is that he promised Sasuke that he would be able to kill Itachi.

The building he was in looked more shady than the town itself. It was rundown on the outside but the only way one could tell it was there was if they knew where it was. On the inside, there were leaky pipes, and the hallways were dimly lit. The air felt bone-chilling. Being in this building gave off the feeling that no matter where you were inside, there was always someone watching you.

It was rage, pain, loneliness that had Sasuke seated across from this man.

"Sasuke-kun" a voice that make Sasuke sick, said "I'm glad you came to me."

"Hn" came Sasuke's reply.

"You'd be wise not to show your disrespect" a third voice said

Sasuke looked over to the owner of the voice.

The man looked around Sasuke's age with grey hair pull into a short ponytail and wore glasses. In Sasuke's eyes, this man was nothing.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru said. At the sound of his name being called, Kabuto stilled. Orochimaru didn't say anything else to him. He didn't need to.

Pushing up his glasses with his middle finger, Kabuto apologized "Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Wanting to get out of this man's presence, he spoke

"So exactly how are you going to help me?"

Orochimaru gave a sickening chuckle saying "Well, I know how much you want to kill you brother so I'll teach you some of the methods I know."

Sasuke looked at him. Everything about this man was off. His skin was disgustingly pale, sure so was Sasuke's, but where Sasuke looks normal, this man's skin was almost grey. His eyes were a golden hue, with purple-like makeup around them.

"What do you want in return? I highly doubt that you're doing this for free" Sasuke said. This man really got under his skin.

Licking his lips, Orochimaru replied "What I want is you, Sasuke-kun"

'_He is fucking gross, but I'll play along until I decide to kill him' _Sasuke thought. After a minute of thinking Sasuke responded "Fine."

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Naruto looked at Tsunade with eyes the size of saucers. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly.<p>

"W-What did you say?" he stuttered

Quietly the older blonde said "It's Thursday evening. You've been unconscious this whole time. Naruto, you lost a good amount of blood. So much that we had to do a blood transfusion"

Everything seemed to stop moving at that point. Nothing made sense anymore. Sasuke had gone to the extent of hurting him so bad that he ending up in the hospital and for what? Sasuke wasn't one to do anything without reason, but in this case Naruto didn't know what the reason was. What had driven Sasuke to do this?

Once again tears found their way down his cheeks. It seemed that lately he was crying but he didn't know what else to do.

Tsunade saw the tears and gently hugged Naruto. Seeing him like this was too much. She felt his body shaking in her arms. In a mother-like fashion she slowly stroked his hair and whispered "Shh, it'll be okay, Naruto. I promise. You have people who love you. Me, Iruka, Kakashi, and your friends who came to visit you. We're all here for you and we'll support you ok?"

Fearing that if he spoke, his voice would crack, Naruto silently nodded. They stayed like that for a few more moments, when Naruto pulled out the hug said "Baa-chan, I'll be okay now" wiping his tears.

"Are you sure?"

Smiling his usual foxy grin, the blonde answered "Yeah"

Tsunade smiled back and asked "Well there are a few people who are waiting impatiently outside. Are you up to seeing them?"

Naruto's grin dimmed a little "I don't know what to say to them."

Tsunade could see why he would be hesitant. Standing up she said "Don't worry, I told them not to weigh you down with too many questions." She offered Naruto a smile as she walked out and told everyone they could come see him.

As she walked out, Naruto's friends came in and stood around his bed. Naruto looked down trying to avoid their faces. Ino spoke first "Ah, Naruto I brought you some flowers from my family's shop"

Looking up, he gave her a small smile "Thank you Ino-chan"

"N-Naruto-kun, how a-are you f-feeling?" Hinata said. It was hard on her to see Naruto like this. When she heard what happened, the poor girl had a panic attack.

"I've been better, but you know this isn't anything!" he said.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. _'There he goes with that obnoxious tone'. _It was clear that Naruto was putting up a front.

"Geez fox-boy" Kiba chimed in, scratching his head "You had us worried. Especially the girls"

Neji joined in "Yes Naruto, you caused quite the stir"

Feeling embarrassed, Naruto said "I'm sorry guys. I didn't think that it would have gotten this far. Thing got out of control"

Frowning Kiba said "Out of control? Are you serious?"

All eyes on him now. "Naruto, I can't believe that still have that kind of attitude"

Naruto looked him in the eyes and spoke "what are you talking about?"

"Really? How can you be calm in your position?"

"Look" Naruto said, not really wanting the conversation to go this way "I'm not saying what Sasuke did was right but-"

Kiba, ready to explode retorted "Oh my god. Are you going to make excuses for him every time he wants to be an asshole?"

Naruto getting angry replied "Kiba, this has nothing to do with you. Whatever happened between Sasuke and I, is our business and I'll deal with it"

Now almost yelling, Kiba responded "Do you understand how worried we were? How worried Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were? You won't let us help! Are we even friends anymore?!"

Blues widened.

"Kiba that's enough" Shikamaru intervened. This was getting too close. The room went quiet. Naruto looked down and his hands and how they had little nicks and cut on them from the glass. Shikamaru felt the need to take control of the situation now.

"Both of you are annoying" Shikamaru said lazily "Kiba you were going too far. We're all still friends. And Naruto, you don't understand how concerned we were"

Ino sat on the edge of his bed and took his hands in hers and gently said "Naruto, you have to understand how we feel. You are our friend and you're important to us. We never expected to see you in this condition and hurts. We just want to help you"

Looking at his friends faces, Naruto saw just how concerned they were. He wasn't being fair to them. Here they were trying to comfort him, and he was trying to ignore it. Lightly squeezing Ino's hands he said "I'm sorry. It's just I don't know how everything came to this, and I'm so confused."

Hinata, sitting in the chair Tsunade previously occupied "D-Don't worry N-Naruto-kun. We'll b-be by your side n-no matter w-what"

Huffing Kiba joined in "I'm sorry too"

Feeling a lot better Naruto smiled "Thanks you guys!"

A knock on the door came before Kakashi and Iruka walked in.

"Yo" came Kakashi's greeting. In his hand was another one of his porno books. Naruto couldn't figure out why he enjoyed reading those books, but he just filed in under Kakashi being a pervert.

"Naruto!" Iruka said. These three days had been torture for him. He stayed with Naruto at the hospital, since he had been admitted, hoping and praying that the light of his life would pull through.

Placing a small peck on a cheek, Ino got up and said "Well, I think we better get going. Naruto we'll come see you later okay?"

Sounding chirper Naruto replied "Of course Ino-chan!" with that his five friends left, leaving Naruto with his two surrogate parents.

Kakashi, letting Iruka take the chair, leaned against the wall with his book opened but not actually reading it. He wanted to know exactly what happened but could guess bits and pieces of what driven Sasuke to do what he did.

"So" Iruka asked "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little" Naruto said. Placing a hand on his stomach he said "But I'm really hungry! I don't want to eat nasty hospital food. I've been out for three days. Three days without ramen!" he pouted

Laughing Iruka said "Naruto, you can't live off that stuff forever. You have to eat more healthy foods"

"Yes, like vegetables" Kakashi chimed in.

Sticking his tongue out, Naruto exclaimed "yuck!" as if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

Slightly blushing, the blonde looked at Iruka with puppy dog eyes "Iruka-sensei, can you get me some ramen?"

Standing up Iruka smiled "I won't get you ramen, but I'll get you some food from the cafeteria"

"Please?" Naruto practically begged. Looking at him, Iruka was defeated. He could resist to those ocean blue eyes.

"Ah, fine". Iruka left leaving only Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi was waiting for the question he knew Naruto was going to ask. It never ceases to amaze the grey-haired man how far the blonde would go for the Uchiha.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said in a low voice.

'_Here it comes' _he thought "What is it?"

Naruto was quiet for a second. "Do you know about Sasuke's…childhood?"

"His childhood?"

Naruto looked to Kakashi "Yeah, about when he was younger."

Closing his book looking back at Naruto, Kakashi asked "Why do you want to know?

"Well" Naruto started "I thought if I knew what happened to him when he was younger, then maybe I could help him?"

'_Sasuke, do you even understand how far Naruto is willing to go for you?' _Kakashi thought.

"Naruto, if I told you what happened, how do you think you could help him?"

Naruto thought for moment before he answered.

"Sasuke and I are kind of the same. We were both lonely and didn't have anybody who understood us. But Iruka-sensei was there for me and so were you. Then Kiba and everybody else. I felt happy that I had so many people who cared for me. Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't have anyone like that. I thought that I knew him more that anyone but I was wrong." Naruto looked at Kakashi with determination in his bright blue eyes.

"Regardless of what Sasuke thinks I am his friend. I'll get a better understanding of Uchiha Sasuke and then I'll show him that he's no longer alone and there are people who care about him!"

Naruto's smile was contagious that Kakashi smiled as well. If there was anybody to could make the Uchiha see the light, it would be Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka then walked in with food.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled practically salivating. "Gimmie, Gimmie!"

"Geez, Naruto" Iruka said with a smile "You're like a little kid. Be careful it's hot"

Naruto took the tray of food and broke his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" he said a dug in.

Blocking out the slurping sounds, Kakashi thought _'I wonder how he will handle the story._' Seeing Iruka and Naruto smiling _'Maa, It can wait until later'_

* * *

><p>I hope this was to your liking! Poor Naruto. He gives Sasuke an inch and the Uchiha takes a mile! Suggestions, comments,advice and reviews are welcomed<p> 


	9. Chapter IX

**A/N:** ok here is chapter 9! I writ in Madara as Itachi and Sasuke's grandfather. I'm aware that in the manga he's not but in my story he is. Homura and Koharu are married. Those are the two advisors in the manga. Having those two married aren't really important in the story, but it makes things easier. Uhhh..I'm not sure if I said anything about it but in the story Sasuke is 19, Naruto is 18, and Itachi is 27. I don't know what Itachi and Sasuke's real age difference is. But if anybody knows feel free to tell me and I shall correct it.

**Warning:** there is a bit of "Self-service" in here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter IX**

Twenty minutes outside of town, Itachi sat in a small café`. In front of him sat a black coffee that was cold. Itachi has been in the small café` for about an hour. He sat with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. Things were not going his way. When he left Pein and Kisame, he'd hope that there would be any information on his brother's whereabouts or Orochimaru but there was nothing. The elder Uchiha didn't know how he should proceed.

He was deep in thought that he didn't hear the waitress approach his table.

"Um" She said. When Itachi turned to see her, the waitress couldn't hide her blush

"I-I saw you've been sitting here awhile and I just wanted to know if everything was okay"

Wanting to be left alone, Itachi said "Hn, I'm fine thank you"

"O-Okay, well if you need anything just ask for me. My name is Mihana" She smiled walking away.

It wasn't hard to tell that she wanted Itachi's attention, but unfortunately for her, the only thing on his mind was finding his brother. Turning his attention back to the cold coffee in front of him, he thought

'_Maybe I should have just took Sasuke and ran. At least I would have kept him safe from Fugaku and those other three bastards.' _Itachi narrowed his eyes at further thought _'It was Fugaku's fault. Trying to keep appearances up and spending the family money on stuff we didn't need. He never said that we were in debt nor that he took the money from his father, Madara.'_

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, Itachi could feel a headache coming on. Fugaku and his father, Madara were never on good terms much like Itachi and Fugaku. Fugaku left home when he was a teenager, not thinking of anyone but himself. That didn't change when he got married and had children. If he did think of his family, he and their mother would still be alive.

Madara was no better. From what Itachi learned, Madara was a horrible father. He barely came home and when he did, he ignored Fugaku like he wasn't there. Not only that, there were rumors that Madara had dealings with the yakuza. Mainly one specific yakuza boss in particular, Mitokado Homura and his wife, Koharu.

Itachi hated those three more than his father. Homura and Koharu would do anything to keep control of Konoha. They allowed Orochimaru to kill Sarutobi Hiruzen because he didn't believe in how they wanted to run the town. They even ordered the death of one of Itachi's favorite teachers, Namikaze Minato and his wife Kushina. They, like Hiruzen, didn't like or believe in what they were doing. Those three believe that with money and power they can own and control whatever they wanted.

That's why Itachi had to kill his parents. Because Fugaku was in debt and he couldn't pay Madara back, Fugaku was given a way to settle his problem. An option where everything would have been wiped clean.

All he had to do was sell a seven-year old Sasuke to Madara.

Abruptly standing up, Itachi threw money on the table, grabbed his jacket and walked out the café`. He would try to find Sasuke. Reluctantly, Itachi thought of an idea.

'_How many years has it been since I've seen that house?'_

* * *

><p>Bang! Bang! Bang!<p>

Gunshots rang out as Sasuke fired his gun at a target in Orochimaru's personal shooting range. After the magazine was empty and the target was full of holes, Sasuke decided that was it for today. Leaving the bullet casings on the floor, he walked out to go to his room. Walking through the halls, Sasuke let his thoughts wander to a certain blonde. Sasuke had been gone for three days now and he was a little surprised if not annoyed that Naruto remained on his mind.

Every time Sasuke would close his eyes, Naruto magically appeared with his sunshine hair and deep cerulean eyes. It's amazing how Naruto and Sasuke were different but they seemingly got along. Naruto was the sun. Sasuke was the moon. They were ying and yang. Naruto would give his everything to help someone in need. Sasuke would only help if it was Naruto who asked him.

As he entered his room, Sasuke proceeded to the bathroom and take his clothes off. Turning on the shower and stepping in, Sasuke let the water run over his body. He leaned his forehead on the wall. Once again Naruto was on his mind. That stupid grin that would be plastered on his face. Or how he switched from topic to topic.

Sasuke felt himself getting aroused. Even when he wasn't around Naruto, Naruto still had an effect on the Uchiha. Sasuke reached down, wrapped his hand around his member and started to stroke himself.

"Ahh..." Sasuke breathed out.

Memories of Naruto and him having sex flooded his mind. Hearing Naruto's voice in his ear, tan fingers running themselves through dark, midnight hair. Sasuke's grip on himself tightened and he pumped faster.

"hnn..ahh!..Mmhh"

Sasuke's muscles tighten as he felt a white-hot sensation. With a few more pumps, Sasuke spilled himself into his hand mixing in with the water. He whispered the only name that mattered to him

"Naruto"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Iruka were having a conversation while Kakashi was content listening to him. Iruka wanted Naruto to come to his house after he was discharged but Naruto didn't want to.<p>

"Iruka-sensei, I'll be fine staying at my apartment" Naruto said

"But I want to make sure. You have a bad habit of forgetting to keep up with your health" replied Iruka

Naruto groaned "I'm eighteen already! Besides your house isn't that far away from my apartment, so you can check on me without me actually being at your house"

Kakashi added his two cents "Maa, Iruka he's right. Also if he were to stay, we wouldn't be able to-"

"Stop!" Both Naruto and Iruka said in unison. Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, Iruka said

"Ok, ok. But I will be coming over to check up on you."

Naruto huffed out a "fine, fine".

At that point Tsunade walked in with a smile and a folder in her hand. When she walked in, Tsunade looked at the three men in the room. There was a sense of family radiating off them.

Tsunade stood by Naruto's beside when she asked

"Well, how are you feeling brat?"

In a childish manner Naruto stuck his tongue out at her before he replied

"How many times are you gonna ask me that, old woman?" adding a foxy grin.

A familiar vein popped up on the older blonde's forehead, remembering that Naruto is injured, she refrained from smacking him.

"You know, if you keep acting a like brat, I'm going to keep you here longer" She smirked

Naruto immediately changed his tone.

"Baa-chan I'm sorry!"

Kakashi and Iruka watched the exchange. Not too many people have gotten off with calling Tsunade an old woman. Even Tsunade's best friend, Jiraiya, couldn't get away fast enough before she nearly punched him into a wall. But Naruto was a special case.

Satisfied with his answer, Tsunade said

"Normally a person in your condition would have to stay longer, but it seems you're getting better and being cooped up for the last three days, you're starting to get antsy aren't you?"

Naruto grinned "You know me so well Baa-chan! The cuts on my hands don't hurt and the ones on my back are a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle"

Tsunade nodding writing everything down in her folder. She spoke

"Good. But I'm more concerned about the one on your head"

Naruto suddenly found his blanket to be more interesting, trying to avoid looking the three adults in the room. Tsunade noticed this and her heart tightened.

"Naruto" She said in low voice "You suffered a concussion. The x-rays show there was no major problems, but I want you to be careful. You might feel bouts of vomiting, nausea and headaches. I wanted to keep you here for a few more days to keep an eye on your condition, but knowing you, the second I turn my back you'd most likely try to make a break for it"

Iruka joined in the conversation "Naruto, I would feel more comfortable if you stayed at my house"

Sensing that Iruka's "Mother hen mode" is kicking in, all Naruto could say was

"Okay but under the condition that Kakashi-sensei keeps his hands to himself" he said eyeing the grey haired man

"Ah, Naruto that hurts me" Kakashi said with a fake hurt.

Naruto rolled his eyes and responded "whatever"

Tsunade and Iruka laughed at the two. Having said everything she needed to say Tsunade started walking out asking Iruka to follow her

"Iruka, since you are Naruto's guardian I need you to fill out a couple of forms before he leaves. Also I'm giving Naruto a doctor's note so he can be excused from class"

"No school?! Yay!" Naruto cheered

"Just because you won't be in school doesn't mean you won't have homework" Iruka said

"No fair sensei! You just crushed my hopes of doing nothing all day" Whined Naruto

"You do nothing in class. Hopefully this time off will give you a chance to actually do some work"

"Hey! I do work in class"

"Sleeping doesn't count"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted not giving Iruka any response. Feeling that he won, Iruka followed Tsunade out the room and to her office, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone.

A silence filled the room. Naruto was anxious to hear what Kakashi had to stay about Sasuke's childhood, but at the same time afraid. What if he couldn't help Sasuke like he thought? No. He said he would help Sasuke and that's what he was going to do. He wouldn't allow Sasuke to continue to suffer by himself.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto started out. Kakashi didn't say anything but looked at Naruto to show that he was listening "Can you tell me everything you know about Sasuke's childhood?"

Kakashi sat in the now vacant seat. Once again Kakashi wondered how Naruto would react. Even though he didn't show it, Naruto knew that Kakashi was serious.

"Naruto, I didn't know all the details but..." Kakashi paused trying to figure out how to say it

"The reason way Sasuke acts the he does and how everything recently happened was because, when he was seven his older brother killed their parents"

It was quiet. Neither one made a sound.

Kakashi gauging Naruto's reaction. Naruto eyes were wide and his mouth was open. His heartbeat seemed to speed up. That couldn't be right. Naruto was sure he didn't hear Kakashi right

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered.

Sighing Kakashi said "Sasuke's parents were killed when he was seven. His older brother supposedly killed them"

Naruto was trying to process everything.

"Killed? But why didn't Sasuke say-"

Naruto then thought about all the times he spent at Sasuke's house. Nobody would be home but Sasuke. There was a room next to his that Naruto accidentally stumbled into one night. Sasuke then yelled at him saying that room was off-limits and nobody was allowed to go in there. Naruto thought it was weird that he never saw Sasuke's parents, but brushed it off because he thought his father was a businessman who always had something important going on.

Sasuke was right. Naruto knew nothing about him. How could he call himself Sasuke's friend when he didn't even know this? What would he say? What could he say?

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto blinked.

"I don't understand" Whispered Naruto

Kakashi raised his eyebrow "Understand what?"

"How is it that I didn't hear about this? It's one thing if Sasuke didn't tell me, but wouldn't everybody in town know?"

"You didn't know because the previous councilman and his advisors kept it a secret. Konoha is a small town, so only those who were old enough at the time know. They wanted to keep it away from the younger generation. Everybody was to act as if nothing happened"

Hearing this started to upset Naruto. Sasuke lost his family and everybody, in a way, ignored it. Naruto didn't have parents growing up. He couldn't imagine what went through Sasuke's head. But Naruto knew if something were to happen to Iruka or Kakashi he would be devastated.

This was a lot to take in. Naruto didn't know Sasuke even had a brother. There were no pictures hanging up in his house.

With his mind reeling, Naruto asked "What happened to his brother?"

Kakashi scratched his head "To be honest, nobody knows. Nobody even knows whether if he is still alive"

Naruto was trying to piece together the information, but nothing made sense. He then asked

"If he killed their parents, why didn't he kill Sasuke too?"

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto thought to himself _'How do you just kill your family like that? Not only that but he left Sasuke alive. I guess I can see why Sasuke never talked about himself. I have to figure out what happened. It's the only way I can help him.'_

Kakashi let Naruto have a moment with his thoughts. He could see the confusion and frustration written across Naruto's face. It wasn't easy finding out something this big. Kakashi himself still found it a little hard to believe what took place. But to say he hadn't wondered why Itachi left Sasuke alive, would be a lie. Itachi was loved by everybody in town. Sasuke even had an older brother complex. Itachi, much like Kakashi, was a genius. He could do anything, be anything. There was something about the situation that didn't make sense.

Kakashi finally asked Naruto "So what will you do Naruto?"

The blonde didn't answer right away. He first had to understand the Uchiha family. Why did Sasuke's brother kill their parents? Why did he only leave Sasuke alive? Where did Sasuke go? And where was his brother now?

Having his mind made up Naruto told Kakashi

"I need to get a better understand of Sasuke and his family. Maybe there is something at his house that would help me"

* * *

><p>OK the end of chapter 9! about sasuke's "alone time" that was my first time writing something like that and forgive me if it wasn't all that great. I'm not a guy so it was a little difficult to try and make it seem natural. But I would appreciate if someone could maybe <strong>PM<strong> and give me any advice on how to write scenes like that. Especially sex scenes ;D I'm keeping my fingers crossed and hope that you guys are still interested in my story. Until next time!


	10. Chapter X

**A/N: **APOLOGIES ARE IN ORDER!. I'm SO sorry! I know nothing I say could make up for it, but please note I am really really sorry. March was be a busy month for me. It was my birthday and I also had family issues. I should have put something up saying i wasn't going to be updating. From now on i will do that. Please forgive me if you are still reading this story. Now that I started this I want to see this through even if people stop reading it. But again, I am very sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter X**

After being discharged from the hospital, Naruto was currently in his old room at Iruka's house. Iruka's house wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It was a comfortable single family home. When Iruka first brought Naruto home from the orphanage, it was difficult to settle in. Naruto, who had nothing, finally had a place he could call home. He loved this house. It was everything to him. Naruto may have his own apartment, but he would always come back to this house.

Laying in his bed Naruto thought about everything Kakashi told him. The death of Sasuke's parents by the hand of his older brother. The older brother who ran away and hasn't been seen since. According to Kakashi, nobody knows why Sasuke's older brother did it. That's what bothered Naruto. What would cause Sasuke's brother to kill his own parents? Furthermore, why did he leave Sasuke alive? There were so many questions.

Naruto found himself wondering what kind of person Sasuke's brother was. Did he look like Sasuke? Did he have a moody, emo personality like him too? Naruto was always fascinated with anything that dealt with the Uchihas. Naruto had been lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear someone knocking on the door until they walked in.

"Geez, are you that wrapped up in your mind that you didn't even hear me knocking?"

Naruto looked over to see Shikamaru leaning on the door frame. The Nara boy walked in and sat at the end of Naruto's bed Indian style.

"Shika!" Naruto exclaimed "I was getting bored. Iruka-sensei said he didn't want me moving around too much, but it's hard for me to sit still!"

Shikamaru let a chuckle out. Naruto never seemed like the person who can just stay in one place.

"Maybe sitting still will help you to concentrate more"

"My concentration is perfect!"

"Whatever" Shikamaru huffed.

The two boys sat in a comfortable silence. Shikamaru came over to see how his blonde friend was doing. Everything seemed so surreal. One minute Naruto and Sasuke were dating, then they're not, then Sasuke put Naruto in the hospital, and now Naruto is at home recuperating. Shikamaru knew that the blonde wanted to figure out why everything happen the way it did. He was going to let Naruto bring the subject up first.

"Ne, Shika" Naruto started. Naruto knew he would need help and Shikamaru was the only person who could help. Not to say Kiba or Neji wouldn't help, but they weren't too fond of Sasuke and with the recent events, Naruto was sure Sasuke's popularity stock plummeted.

"I decided what I wanted to do about Sasuke"

When Shikamaru didn't say anything, Naruto continued

"Sasuke…he's hurting just as much as I am and I want to help him. It's no longer about whatever relationship we had. He is my friend and he needs someone to be there for him."

Naruto was always the one to give someone a second chance, even when they didn't deserve it.

Shikamaru let what Naruto say sink in. The Nara boy didn't like Sasuke but at the same time he didn't hate him either.

Flopping backwards on the bed, Shikamaru spoke

"Geez, Uchiha isn't around but he still seems to be so damn troublesome. All right Naruto, I'll help you"

Naruto seemed surprised "R-Really?!"

"Sure. If I let you do handle this by yourself, your brain might overload"

Smiling Naruto said "Shika you're the best!"

Naruto pumped his arms in the air, but regretted the action as he felt the cuts and stitches

"Ow shit!"

"Oi, calm down baka. The last thing you need is to re-open you're stitches"

The blonde sheepishly grinned "I couldn't help it"

The two boys shared a laugh, before Iruka knocked on the open door and walked in.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped

"Hey Sensei" Shikamaru casually said.

Iruka looked at the two boys. Even though Iruka teaches these kids, he never saw them as just his students.

"Hey boys. I just came to see how you guys were doing and Naruto, I think it's time to change your bandages."

Naruto cringed at the thought. It takes a lot to gross him out, but seeing dried blood mixed with pus and scabs made Naruto want to throw up.

Shikamaru decided it was time to go. This whole situation with Sasuke was going to take some time and discretion. Anything that had to do with the Uchihas was taboo. At least for the adults since Naruto and his friends, as well as Sasuke didn't know anything. If they weren't careful, it make blow up in their faces.

Iruka noticed that Shikamaru was getting ready to leave when he asked

"Shikamaru-kun, aren't you going to stay for dinner?"

'_Geez Sensei really is like a mother'_ He thought "Sorry Sensei, not today. I just came by to see how Naruto was doing. Maybe next time. Naruto, I'll see you later"

"Sure!" the blonde said with a smile

Shikamaru left the room and headed down the stairs. In the hallway, Shikamaru saw Kakashi leaning against the wall.

"So, you decided to help Naruto?" The grey-haired man asked

While slipping on his shoes, Shikamaru replied

"If I didn't, he would do everything by himself and end up causing a bigger mess than necessary"

Kakashi let out a chuckle "Yes he would"

"Well, I'll see you later" Shikamaru said walking towards the front door

"Shikamaru" Kakashi said "Be careful"

The Nara boy looked at Kakashi for a moment, nodded his head, and walked out closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>'<em>I really would have like to avoided coming here' <em>

Itachi arrived at his childhood home. He stood before the large house. Memories resurfaced. Shaking his head, the older Uchiha went to unlock the door but was surprised when it wasn't locked. Itachi pushed the door open and entered.

The house was just as he remembered. Cold. As Itachi ventured further inside, He noticed how there were no pictures hanging up. Walls that used to show a family lived here were now bare.

'_Sasuke no doubt took them down' _Itachi thought. Even though he hasn't been here for years, to see there were no pictures, seemed to hurt Itachi. Itachi stopped when he got into the kitchen. He widen his eyes. He saw that there were small droplets of blood and that the paper screen door was destroyed.

"What the hell happened?" Itachi asked out loud.

Walking through the kitchen to the living room, Itachi almost lost his breath at the sight he saw. Furniture was knocked over, the glass coffee was shattered into a thousand unfixable pieces. Itachi's heart stopped. A million questions were going through his mind. A jacket on the floor caught his attention. Itachi bent down to pick it up. He recognized it as a uniform jacket that belonged to the high school down the street. Dropping the jacket, Itachi decided to go upstairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs, the older raven saw that all the rooms, including his old room, were closed. There was one door that was open.

'_That must be Sasuke's room'_

Itachi walked into the open room. Despite the house being empty, the light in the room was on. He looked around, noticing how clean the room was. Itachi remembered how Sasuke hated to be dirty. Itachi saw how the bed was the only messy thing in the room. He also noticed how the room was decorated in white and dark navy. That somehow annoyed Itachi.

While the downstairs had no pictures, Sasuke had a few on his dresser. Itachi decided to take a look. There was one with Sasuke and a group of friends. Well, not really friends by the scowl on his face. Another one was of Sasuke when he was younger. Itachi picked that picture frame up and stared at it.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke" he said to himself. After a few more seconds, Itachi put the picture frame back down. As he set the picture frame down, another picture definitely caught his attention. This one surprised the older Uchiha.

The picture was of Sasuke, who was dressed in a sleeveless dark navy wide collared shirt. He also had matching forearm bands that came up to his elbows. Sasuke's signature hair was the same, but his bangs were a lot longer, almost touching his shoulders. The thing that gave Itachi a shock was that Sasuke was smiling. He wasn't frowning, he wasn't scowling but actually smiling.

Itachi looked at the person who was wrapped in his brother's arms.

"Minato-sensei" Itachi whispered. But Itachi remembered that his old teacher is dead. He took a closer look at the person. This person had brighter blonde hair, his eyes were blue and endless. He had honey colored skin which stood out against Sasuke's alabaster skin. The six whisker-like marks made Itachi stare at the picture.

It felt like Deja-vu. Something was missing but Itachi couldn't figure out what.

'_Minato-sensei is dead. I was at his funeral. But'_ Itachi again looked at the boy in the picture _'This kid looks so much like him'_

Itachi's chest tighten.

Namikaze Minato had been everything Itachi admired in a person. In fact, he was the only person Itachi admired. Minato-sensei was Itachi's homeroom teacher. There weren't many adults who Itachi considered worthwhile. Minato was different. He was kind, patient and caring.

He had also been Itachi's first love.

When he younger, Itachi thought a person, boy or girl could be attractive. He didn't have a specific preference, but when he got older he started to become only interested in guys. Itachi dated only once though. His boyfriend at the time, Deidara, just turned out to be a giant headache. Deidara always wanted Itachi to buy him things. Expensive things. He would go on about how art was a bang and how Itachi had no taste or artistic talent. It amazed the Uchiha that they had lasted a year.

After they broke up, Itachi could finally focus on Minato-sensei. The raven wanted nothing but all of Minato's attention. The feelings Itachi had toward his teacher were foreign. Even though he dated Deidara, Itachi knew he didn't love him. The only feelings he had for his ex was irritation and nausea. It was different this time around. Itachi knew he loved Minato. He couldn't wait to see him, talk to him, to just be in his presence.

Itachi was brought out of his trance by his phone ringing, but he chose to ignore it. Most likely it was either Pein or Kisame. They could wait. He once again looked at the picture. His eyes narrowed. Not because Sasuke was with a guy, but because the boy was wrapped in Sasuke's arms. What Sasuke had with this boy, is what Itachi wanted himself.

The older Uchiha looked up from the picture. He covered his face with one of his hands and shook his head.

'_This is ridiculous. Minato-sensei is dead and Sasuke ran away. Yet here I am jealous of my younger brother and this boy who looks like he could be Sensei's son'_

Itachi stilled. He pulled his hand away and brought the picture up for a closer look. Besides the marks on his cheeks, this kid resembled Minato. Not only that, he looks to be the same age as Sasuke if not a year younger. '_There's no way'_ Itachi started to think '_If Sensei had a kid, everybody would have known. Everybody loved Sensei and respected him. I would have remembered if he had a child because Mother always gossiped with the other housewives over the phone. Loudly'_

For once Itachi's attention wasn't on Sasuke. There was something about this kid that was starting to draw Itachi in.

Again Itachi's phone rang, he grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.

"What is it?" he asked with an annoyed voice

"Maa, Itachi-san that's not how you answer the phone"

Itachi, not one for games said "Kisame"

"My bad" Kisame chuckled

Resisting the urge to crush the phone, The Uchiha said "I highly doubt this is a social call. I'll ask again, what do you want?"

Feeling the murderous intent through the phone, Kisame realize he better get to the point.

"So far Pein and I haven't found anything remotely close to Orochimaru's whereabouts"

Walking over to the bed, Itachi sat down. His head was beginning to hurt. The whole situation was becoming difficult. Sasuke made a rash decision. Then again, it was Itachi's fault that it had gotten to this point.

"Itachi-san, are you still there?" Kisame asked

"It shouldn't be this hard to find him" Itachi bit out.

Kisame recognized that tone. The older Uchiha was beginning to lose his patience. Kisame has never really seen Itachi lose his composure but Kisame knew he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"You're right. Konoha isn't that big of a town"

That moment Itachi thought of something. _'Hiding in plain sight would be something that bastard would do. He would enjoy watching others go around in circles. But now that Sasuke is with him, he probably would stay put in a place where we wouldn't think of looking'_

"Kisame" Itachi said "Get Pein and start looking for him outside of town"

Confused by what the younger man was saying, Kisame asked "That's fine and all but where would should we start at?"

"I don't care just get it done" Itachi looked at the picture that was still in his hand "As for me there's something I want to look into."

Without hearing Kisame's response, Itachi hung up the phone. Finding Sasuke was important but at the same time, he wanted to find out more about the blonde boy in the picture.

Taking the picture out of the fame, Itachi stood up, put it in his pocket, turned the light out and made his way out of the house.


	11. Chapter XI

**A/N: Warning. There's some Shikamaru and Neji Love going on. My first love scene!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

**WARNING!: There is SEX in this chapter!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter XI**

_'It's been a couple of days since I left.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He was in his room at Orochimaru's hideout. He was sitting up with his back against the wall with one knee bent and his arm resting on it. _'I thought at least Naruto would try to contact me.'_ Onyx eyes looked at a small cell phone charm that was beside him. It was the one he took from Naruto's phone.

On it, there was a small reddish-orange nine tailed fox. Sasuke had bought that for him because in a way Naruto and the fox resembled each other. Maybe it was the blonde's whisker like marks and the whiskers on the fox. To Sasuke it didn't matter, what matter to him was the big goofy grin on Naruto's face when Sasuke gave it to him.

Along with the fox, there were three green frogs attached. Sasuke never understood Naruto's obsession with frogs. The blonde even had a frog wallet that he had since they were twelve. Naruto never asked or wanted a lot.

Just being with him was enough for Sasuke but, due to his selfishness Sasuke wondered if he made the right choice. _'Naruto is forgiving to a fault, but this time I don't think I could make it right. I've said things that can't be taken back and I damn near killed him. Shit, is what I'm doing even worth it anymore?'_

* * *

><p>In another part of the hideout, Orochimaru was in the study room. The room was dimly lit with numerous bookshelves, papers scattering the floors. Orochimaru was sitting at the enormous oak desk. Lately he's been having a haunting feeling but dismissed it. What would he, the man who killed the famous Sarutobi Hiruzen, have to fear?<p>

Also he had Uchiha Sasuke in his grasp. He gave Sasuke empty promises of helping him get stronger to get rid of his brother, but there was no way that was going to happen. Itachi was too strong and smart. Even Orochimaru had to respect him. Itachi was a true genius. Sasuke, however, was mentally and emotionally unstable.

'_Despite all that, he is willing to throw away everything and anything to see to it that his older brother dies.'_ Orochimaru thought _'At the same time there's no way I'll allow Sasuke-kun to disappear from my sight. I couldn't have the older brother, so I'll settle for the younger one.'_

"This will be interesting" Orochimaru said with a sickening chuckle.

There was a knock on the door. "Orochimaru-sama, its Kabuto"

"Enter"

Kabuto entered and shut the door. Kabuto was uneasy and he was sure that Orochimaru will be furious at the information he was about to tell him. Kabuto stood in front of the desk. He really didn't want to be this close to him. Orochimaru looked up at Kabuto and saw that even though he was standing still, Kabuto's facial expression said otherwise.

"What is it?" Asked Orochimaru in a monotone voice.

Choosing his words carefully, Kabuto said "It seems that there is a problem"

The older man narrowed his eyes, Kabuto almost backed up. Almost.

"What kind of problem?"

The gray-hair man pushed up his glasses and responded.

"It seems Sasuke-kun's abrupt disappearance has cause a bit of commotion."

Orochimaru licked his lips "Of course it would. The last of the famous Uchihas left that piece of trash town. But that is hardly a problem. If anything, those two old people would be happy that he left. With Sasuke-kun gone and Itachi-kun missing nobody will know what happened"

After he said that, Orochimaru noticed a small but noticeable expression change in the younger man's face.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru's voice sounded like it was dripping with venom "What is it that you are not telling me?"

Kabuto knows that tone of voice all too well. If he did not tell him what he wanted to know, his life was going to be over.

"Well it seems that we have caught the attention of a certain somebody"

Orochimaru suddenly stood up from the desk. Kabuto took a step back and pushed his glasses up again.

"What are you saying?!"

"Uchiha Itachi-san seemed to have caught wind of his younger brother's disappearance"

Walking over to the window and looking out into complete darkness, Orochimaru was thinking

'_This is impossible. Itachi hasn't been around for years. He hasn't made any noise and now out of nowhere he pops up?' _

Golden eyes widen _'No, Uchiha Itachi is many things but stupid is not one of them. Has he been watching Sasuke-kun this whole time? Or has he been watching me?'_

"How were you able to come by this information?"

Thankfully that Orochimaru's back was turned to him, Kabuto let go of a breath he didn't know he held in.

"Well Orochimaru-sama, one of my contacts said that she seen him at a café` that is just about twenty minutes from town. Also, while gathering information there was something I stumble across that I think you would like to know"

The older man turned to face Kabuto. When he didn't say anything, Kabuto continued

"It seems like that well-known and loved teacher Namikaze Minato, was truly an amazing person."

Orochimaru couldn't disagree with that statement. He was headstrong and smart. Also he would never back down from a fight if it involved those who are close to him. It's a shame that he had to die.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru was getting tired of this.

Knowing that meant he better get to the point, the grey haired man asked

"Are you aware that Namikaze-san had a child?"

Everything still. Neither men moved.

"What did you say?" Orochimaru couldn't believe what he heard

"Yes, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had a child. Apparently the child was born on the night that both had died. Both knew that Homura and Koharu wanted them dead so they hid the baby shortly after it was born. If my brain serves me right, the child is around Sasuke-kun's age and his name is Uzumaki Naruto-kun"

"How accurate is this information?"

"I can assure you, Orochimaru-sama that it's legitimate" Kabuto said with a firm tone

Orochimaru walked back over to his desk and sat down. He rested his head in both of his hands.

'_Shit, my plans are getting messed up. First Itachi and now this information about a kid that nobody knew exists. Wait. Does this mean that those bastards aren't aware of that child? If so, I can't be too hasty. I will have Sasuke-kun no matter what. As for Naruto-kun, was it? It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him._

Kabuto stood still as Orochimaru made up his mind. Kabuto wasn't fond of Sasuke. He was arrogant and disrespectful. Above all, Sasuke looked at Kabuto as if he could kill him anytime he wanted.

"It seems that our hands are tied at the moment"

The way Orochimaru spoke was calm. Too calm.

"In addition to your other orders, Kabuto I want you to keep an eye on Naruto-kun."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"

Both men did not realize they had been heard.

* * *

><p>Back in his room, Sasuke couldn't believe what he overheard. He left his room because he wanted to do some more training but stopped at the outside the door to the study room when he heard Kabuto and Orochimaru talking. His mind was reeling.<p>

First his older brother, the man he wanted to kill more than anything, was seen in town. Also Naruto had parents. Sasuke knew that Naruto was an abandon child but they never really talked about it. It made the younger Uchiha wonder if Iruka and Kakashi knew. Then again, it wouldn't surprise him if they did.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed. Something else was bothering Sasuke. Something that Orochimaru said.

"_..If anything, those two old people would be happy that he left. With Sasuke-kun gone and Itachi-kun missing nobody will know what happened."_

What exactly did he mean? What was he talking about? Nobody will know what happened? It was too much. Sasuke's thoughts turned to Naruto. '_How would he react to this? He's been alone since he was born. While I had my parents and Itachi, he had nobody.'_ Sasuke started to realize the cost of his actions.

Sasuke grabbed the sides of his head.

As for his brother, Sasuke was at a lost. He was so sure, from that night up until now, of what he wanted to do. Itachi took his family away from him and Sasuke was forced to grow up by himself. On the other hand, this was the older brother that he at one point loved and admired.

"This is bullshit" Sasuke said to himself

After over hearing the conversation between Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sasuke figured out that Orochimaru wasn't going to simply let him go. Being around that man was sickening. Not only that, it seems he has his sights set on Naruto.

'_I won't let anyone harm Naruto. For now I'll continue to go along with that bastard until I figure out what I should do.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the bathroom checking himself out in the full length mirror. The cuts were starting to look a lot better. There were a few scabs but it didn't hurt to move. Tsunade came over to make sure the stitches on his head were holding up. She said a couple more days and they can come out. This week has been surreal for the blonde. Everything seemed to happen so fast.<p>

"Sasuke you bastard" Naruto said quietly

Even though Naruto made up his mind to find and help Sasuke, he was still a little hesitant. Naruto was always the one giving the effort and Sasuke seemed to smack his hand away. How do you help someone who doesn't want help? If anything, Naruto wanted the friendship they had to be important to the Uchiha as it is important to him.

So many things were going through the Uzumaki's head. For instance, Sasuke's brother. Not once did Sasuke ever mention he had one. He barely talked about his family in general. Being abandon as a child, Naruto had no parents and he wasn't sure if he had any siblings though he doubts he did. What would it be like to be an older brother? To be a person that someone else looks up to and depends on. For the second time, the blonde wondered what Sasuke's brother looked like. What kind of person was he?

Looking at himself in the mirror, Naruto came to a decision. He was going to ignore everything Sasuke said and move forward with helping him. Tomorrow he would go to the Uchiha house and find anything he could that would lead him to Sasuke. Not bothering to put any bandages on, Naruto put his shirt back on, left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Neji were sitting in Shikamaru's room. The Nara boy told Naruto that he would help him so that's what he intended to do but it was harder than he thought.<p>

"This is starting to get troublesome" Shikamaru casually said. The teen was on his bed with his arms folded behind his head while Neji sat beside him.

"I know you didn't think this was going to be easy" The pearly eyed boy responded. Neji was the only one Shikamaru told his plans to. Not that he didn't trust the others, it was just that this whole situation needed to be handled in a certain way. Hinata was way too nice and Neji didn't want her to get involved, Ino would raise hell and would probably try to beat the Uchiha senseless and Kiba would tell Naruto that he shouldn't be concerned about him.

"No I knew it wasn't going to be a cake walk, but I can't find anything that would point me in Sasuke's direction."

Neji was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke "Maybe you should extend your search. Sasuke may be unpleasant, but he is smart enough to cover his tracks. If anything he most likely wouldn't stay in town. Why don't you try asking your dad for help? He is a detective"

Shikamaru thought the suggestion over. _'It couldn't hurt. Plus I know that the old man would keep quiet about it'_

"Fine" Shikamaru said "But before that"

Next thing Neji found himself on his back with Shikamaru above him. Smirking, The Hyuuga reached up and untied his hair. Brown hair fell around Shikamaru's shoulders. Pale arms wrapped around his shoulders and brought him down for a kiss. Tongues battle for control, Shikamaru's hands lifted up Neji's shirt and started rolling two rosy nipples between his fingers. Shikamaru moved from Neji's mouth to his neck.

"Ahh, Shika" Neji breathed out. His hands tugged on Shikamaru's hair.

Pulling back for a moment, Shikamaru proceeded strip Neji of his clothing and discarded his clothing as well. He leaned over and reached into the small dresser and pulled out a small tube. He flipped open the cap, and poured the liquid over his fingers. He bended forward and kissed his boyfriend as he pushed one finger into him.

"Mmph! Haa!"

Shikamaru inserted a second finger and made a scissoring motion. Finding the bundle of nerves he was looking for, he brushed his finger up against it.

Neji's face was flushed and his breathing was heavy. Pushing against Shikamaru's fingers, he panted out

"S-Shikamaru, I-I can't wait any longer"

Seeing Neji at his limit, Shikamaru pulled out his fingers, wrapped Neji's legs around his waist, place himself at Neji's entrance and pushed himself until he was full inside.

"Ahh, oh god Shikamaru, ahh" Neji cried out

Shikamaru pulled half way out and thrust back in.

"Ahh, Damn Neji, haa"

Pale arms once again wrapped around the shoulders above them. Leaning so his lips were to Neji's ears, the Nara boy whispered "Tell me what you want"

Barely being able to think, Neji stuttered out "H-Harder and f-faster"

Biting down on the Hyuuga's ear, Shikamaru picked up his pace.

"Mmph, Neji, ahh. I love you" Shikamaru whispered. Feeling Neji tighten around him, tan hands reached down in between them to pump Neji's untouched member.

"I-I love y-you too" with that he spilled his seed into Shikamaru's hand. With a few more thrusts, Shikamaru came inside Neji. Neji unwrapped himself from his boyfriend. The two were letting their breaths even out. Shikamaru place a couple of butterfly kisses on Neji's face before he pulled out.

As Shikamaru rolled over, Neji snuggle up against him. The two slowly drifted to sleep with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>I feel like this was a random sex scene but that's okay i guess. I hope it was decent. I'm always open to suggestions, tips, and advice<p> 


	12. Chapter XII

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I would like to thank **Warflower** for giving me a heads up on the 5 year age difference between Itachi and Sasuke. I don't think I mentioned it but Naruto, Sasuke and their friends are 17-18. So if Sasuke is 18 then Itachi is 22. I'm not sure if I want to make ages relevant but just in case:

Naruto-17

Sasuke-18

Kiba-18

Shikamaru-18

Neji-17

Ino-17

Hinata-17

Itachi-22

Kisame-26

Pein-22

Orochimaru- in his fifties

Tsunade-in her fifties

Iruka-32

Kakashi-34

Kabuto-19

Also, I think if and when I write more stories, Ino and Hinata are probably going to fill Sakura's place. I like Sakura and the character she is now in the manga but I don't know.. I kind of like the other two better…uhh I think that's it..until next time!

Ps. I'm going to change the rating just to be on the safe side. You never know when something's gonna happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: M and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII<strong>

The day after leaving his childhood home, Itachi was back at the makeshift hideout with Pein and Kisame. Everything was starting to become a mangled mess. There was still no sign of Sasuke. Well at least not in Konoha.

"Well Itachi" Pein started to say "Where do you think Orochimaru might have gone?"

Itachi sat on the couch with one hand covering his eyes. As a child, his eyesight wasn't good. It slightly worsen as he got older. There were different types of medicine to help it, but not cure it. Itachi surmised that by the time he is an old man, he would be completely blind. That is, if he makes it to old age.

Letting out a sigh, the older Uchiha replied "I don't know. I preferred not concerning myself with the likes of him."

Pein, who was leaning against the wall with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded, looked at Itachi. Never before had he seen the other man like this. In their circle of acquaintances, Uchiha Itachi was always the calm one. He never let his emotions get the best of him. Letting someone see your emotions shows weakness. Itachi was always three steps ahead, so to see him confused and frustrated was a first.

"Orochimaru is a shady person, so maybe we need to look in some shady places"

Two sets of eyes turned to Kisame, who was sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on the table.

Pein answered first "What are you talking about?"

"Konoha is a quiet, do-good, white picket fence kind of town. This is the last place that bastard would want to be. In fact, the few times I've been there, it almost made me break out in hives" Kisame said with a chuckle

"Your point?" came the annoyed question from Pein

"My point is maybe we should look in Otogakure" stated Kisame

At this point, Itachi opened his eyes to look at Kisame straight in his. The older man flinched a little. There was something about Itachi that made Kisame tread carefully.

"Sasuke wouldn't go there. Of all places" The Uchiha said in a firm tone

Pein joined in "Your brother may not, but Orochimaru would."

Kisame nodded in agreement before he said "Ultimately, we find that bastard Orochimaru, we find your brother. Beside we have nothing to go on. It couldn't hurt."

Itachi mulled over what the other two said. _'It's true, wherever Orochimaru is, that's where Sasuke is sure to be.'_

"Fine. Do what you feel is necessary." As he was talking, Itachi got up and put his jacket on and made a bee line for the door.

"Where are you going?" Pein asked, not really expecting answer

"Out"

The door slammed shut leaving Pein and Kisame by themselves.

"Geez I hope his younger brother isn't as moody as he is" Kisame said with a smirk.

Pein just rolled in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ow Ow Ow!"<p>

"It would go a lot faster if you weren't moving so much you brat"

Tsunade came over to Iruka's to give Naruto a last check-up. Naruto sat on a chair in his room while Tsunade started taking out his stitches. She wanted Naruto to come to the hospital but the younger blonde was adamant about not going back.

"Baa-chan hurry up! It stings a little and feels weird" Naruto whined

For the umpteenth time, Tsunade had to fight the urge to pick the chair up and throw it across the room with Naruto on it. A familiar vein popped up on the side of her head.

"Quit moving. I have to make sure the stitches come cleanly. Seeing how you have a lot of hair, I doubt that you would be able to see the scars" Tsunade said while snipping the last few nylon strings.

"There!" the older blonde said.

Naruto reached up to touch the spots where the stitches had previously been. _'So all I'm left with are scars'_ he thought as he bit his lip.

Tsunade noticed Naruto's expression. She still hasn't gotten use to this Naruto. The quiet, withdrawn Naruto isn't the one she knows. In all honesty she didn't want to know him. The Naruto she and everybody else wants is the one that's obnoxious, loud and always smiling.

"Thanks Baa-chan" Naruto said. He stood up to give the busty woman a hug. Naruto assumed hugging Tsunade would be like hugging your mother.

Tsunade returned the gestured and smile. She patted Naruto on the back and said "You're welcome brat."

"Also" she said in a serious tone "I didn't want to see you in the hospital again understand?"

Naruto stared at her before saying "Baa-cha"

"Naruto" she cut him off

Seeing the look on her face made Naruto feel guilty. He had put not only her but everyone else through so much.

"I promise Baa-chan"

She smiled "Good"

Tsunade cleaned up and put everything away in her medical bag. She kissed Naruto on the cheek before walking out the door.

"See you later Baa-chan!"

After Tsunade left, Naruto was standing in the middle of his room, thinking of what he should do now. He's been at Iruka's for a week. Although he loves staying here, he had to get back to his apartment.

'_I've missed school for about week as well. I could do my homework'_ He thought to himself _'But I don't see that happening. Also I haven't been to Sasuke's house. Maybe after I get cleaned up, I'll go over there. I haven't spoken to Kiba or the others so I should see them.'_

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed. "First a shower then I'll go back to my apartment. Then I'll go to Sasuke's house, then I'll meet up with everybody"

Having made plans, Naruto started getting ready for his day.

* * *

><p>Spending the day walking around a town that he deserted, wasn't something Itachi had in mind. He didn't know what he wanted to do but this wasn't it. Konoha was still the same as when he left. It was still early afternoon, so people were either in school or at work. He wasn't concerned about people recognizing him, Itachi just didn't want to be bothered. <em>'Or'<em> he started to think _'Maybe I should make myself known. It would surely give those old bastards a heart attack'_

In the midst of his thoughts, Itachi found himself on a bridge with a small river running under it. He walked towards the railing and leaned over. He hung his head low. _'Everything is the result of my actions. Had I just taken Sasuke I would have been able to make sure that he was going to be okay. Instead I left and Sasuke is probably traumatized. I thought I had Sasuke's best interest.'_

Unconsciously, the older Uchiha reached in his jacket pocket and felt the picture he took from Sasuke's room. After a few seconds he pulled the picture out and looked at it. Sasuke and the boy seemed happy. As Itachi studied the picture, he noticed something.

'_Even though they're both smiling, there's something about the blonde kid's smile.' _He thought to himself _'His smile is too big. I can tell that Sasuke is genuinely happy, but this kid. I can't read him. The blonde boy is wrapped in Sasuke's arms, but something is missing._ Itachi studied the tan face. _I__ don't think Sasuke's has this boy's heart'_

Tapping his nails on the railing, Itachi thought for a few minutes before putting the picture back into his pocket. He pushed off the railing, deciding to walk around for a while longer before heading towards his former home.

The blonde boy appeared in his head, but thought nothing of it.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home" Naruto said as he stepped into his apartment. He took his shoes off and shook out of his favorite orange and black jacket and tossed it on the couch. He also decided that he'll unpack his bag later so it was left on the floor. The blonde plopped on the couch. Naruto noticed that his place looked way cleaner than he left it.<p>

"Iruka-sensei probably came over and cleaned it" He said out loud.

It took Naruto thirty minutes to convince Iruka that he was okay to leave. As much as Naruto loved Iruka, being coddled by him wasn't something he gotten used to and probably never will. Letting someone else take care of him was something Naruto was a little uncomfortable with.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his cell to check the time. _'It's still early in the day'_ he thought. The blonde got up off the couch and walked to his room. As expected of Iruka, Naruto's room was spotless. He moved over to the desk to charge his phone. Then he walked to his closet. Naruto didn't own a lot of clothing, most of the stuff was bought by Sasuke because he despised the fact that almost everything Naruto owned was orange or a variation of the color.

Out of his closet, Naruto pulled out a dark green long sleeve sweater and black jeans. It was almost the end of February and weather was still cold. Naruto, for some reason, always seemed to get colder than most people. Iruka thought he was anemic but after a check-up it turned out he wasn't. That's just how his body is.

Taking his clothing with him to the bathroom, Naruto set them on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. His complexion seemed a bit paler than it usually was, but that's most likely the result of him being in bed for a week. There were small but noticeable bags under his cerulean eyes. Staying up lately and racking his brain over everything offered him little to no sleep. His sunshine hair wasn't as bright and it was messy, although his hair always looks like he just rolled out of bed.

"Kiba would say I look like shit" he scoffed

Since he already showered at Iruka's, Naruto just needed to change his clothes. Later he was going to meet everybody at Ino's house and if he showed up looking like he did, Ino would raise hell. As he took his white undershirt off, he tried to look at his back in the mirror. Naruto struggled to see it but it looked like most of the scabs were healing. When Tsunade was giving him at checkup, she remarked how fast Naruto was healing. If it was anybody else, they probably would have been on bed rest a lot longer.

Continuing to get dressed his took off his sweatpants and pulled into his jeans. The jeans were tight but it seems those were the only kind that would fit. Finding jeans that fit was a nightmare. His body was lean and a smaller than most guys. The blonde sort dislike the fact he had slight feminine figure, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The dark green shirt was equally tight and it even showed a bit of his stomach, that being said it was one of his favorite shirts. Naruto didn't think he would feel comfortable in another beside orange. He remembered that Ino once told him that he shouldn't wear too many bright colors since it would clash with his blonde hair.

Thinking back, the reason why he was attracted to orange was because orange is a color that attracts people's attention. _'Maybe that's all I wanted. Someone's attention'_

Turning on the faucet, Naruto ran his hands under the water and ran them through his hair. Trying get his hair somewhat decent was difficult. His spikes went in different direction. To say his blonde locks were unmanageable was an understatement. Kiba suggested that he try putting gel in his hair but it made it even more difficult and Naruto didn't like how the gel made his hair feel.

Giving up on his hair, he ran his hands back under the faucet to splash his face with water. Using his undershirt to wipe his face dry, Naruto gathered his clothes, turned the lights off and walked back to his room.

"Oh! I almost forgot"

On his dresser sat the turquoise gem necklace Tsunade gave him. It was hers but she gave to Naruto. She told him it was very important to her and that she wanted him to have. Because it was so important he tried not to wear it too often. He didn't want to lose it, but he was sure Tsunade would be happier if he wore it all the time.

After he put the necklace on, he grabbed his phone off the charger and walked out to the living room. In the small hall closet, there was a black jacket. He grabbed off the hanger. Since it wasn't orange he barely wore so it was practically new.

"Geez, I'm basically dressed in all black. I feel like a certain bastard" he said as he put the jacket on

Closing the closet door, Naruto slipped on his shoes, opened the front door and walked out locking the door behind him.

"Right. Now to Sasuke's house" Naruto said to himself as he began walking down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Itachi decided to take a little detour before he went to his old home. He was sitting in a small tea shop. In front of him was cup of green tea and a small plate of dango. Earlier he had gotten a phone call from Pein. Finally they had some information. Pein told him that Orochimaru was seen in Otogakure, but nobody knows exactly where. It wasn't much but it was better than having nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the Uchiha household. With his hand on the door handle, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he entered. He pushed the door open and walked inside. As always the house was quiet. Taking his shoes off, he made his way to the kitchen. Looking at the damage that was done, Naruto unconsciously touch the spot on his head where the stitches had been. He then walked over to where the sliding paper door had been and saw the entire living room was a mess.<p>

Taking off his jacket and sitting it on the counter, Naruto looked around the kitchen for a broom and dust pan. After he found it, he went to the living room to clean up. As he moved near where the sofa was, he saw his uniform jacket. Naruto he quickly looked away from it and started to sweep the glass.

It wasn't his fault that glass was everywhere but for some reason he felt as though he should clean it up. Watching so he didn't step on the glass pieces, Naruto swept the glass on to the dust pan and carried it to the kitchen to dump it in the trash. He moved back to the living to sweep once more just to make sure he got everything. Next he removed the paper door. He walked towards the door that led to the backyard and set it outside.

'_I'll worry about that later'_ he thought

He went back inside and into the living. He stopped and looked at his uniform jacket that was laying on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. After holding it for a few seconds, He threw it in the trash.

'_It wasn't important anyway'_

* * *

><p>Itachi spend about two hours roaming around. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed himself or not. It felt different but at the same time, nothing's changed. <em>'Maybe if things were different I would have loved living here'<em>. Deciding he spent enough of his time, Itachi made his way to his childhood home.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen, Naruto noticed that there were blood spots on the floor. Seeing a dish-rag in the sink, he turned on the faucet and poured a bit of soap on the rag. After getting it soapy, he kneeled on the floor to clean up the blood. As he was cleaning tried to block out what happened. He didn't want to think about it.<p>

After the floor was clean he tossed the rag back in the sink. He also washed his hands. Once everything was halfway decent he leaned on the counter.

"What to do now? I don't have to be at Ino-chan's until later."

Then a thought entered his mind

'_Kakashi-sensei said that Sasuke's older brother killed their parents. Sasuke never talked about his family so I wasn't aware that he had a brother'_

With that thought in his head, Naruto headed up the stairs and stopped in front of the room that Sasuke said was off-limits. Naruto felt like he was intruding on something but he had to know. He searched the wall for a switch. When the room was lit, Naruto's eyes widen. The room was covered in dust. Clearly this room hasn't been in use for a long time.

He walked in the room and saw that the bed was made. There were a couple of books on the desk that sat in the corner to the far left. The curtains weren't drawn back so there was no sunlight coming in. _'This room feels a lot colder'_ he thought to himself. Naruto went over to the closet and opened it up.

"Why am I not surprised?"

There was either black or dark navy clothes hanging up. There were a few white shirts and a single red shirt but everything was pretty much dark clothing.

"Is this like the Uchiha family color or something?" he asked out loud.

Sighing, the blonde closed the closet. There wasn't anything in this room. So he headed towards Sasuke's room. Flipping on the light, he moved with familiarity in the room. He walked over to Sasuke's dresser and went through each drawer. All that was in there was Sasuke's clothes and some of his own from when he would spend the night.

Looking at the pictures on the dresser made his heart hurt. Sasuke was an important person to him and it hurt to know that he ran away. As he was looking, he noticed that a picture frame was apart and the picture of him and Sasuke was gone.

"Did he take the picture with him?"

Shrugging to himself, the blonde moved more to the bed and sat down. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was starting to feel the fatigue catching up with him. Not wanting to be tired when he goes to Ino's he decided to take a nap. He pulled his phone from his pocket and set the alarm to wake him up. Naruto put the phone beside him and laid face down on the pillow falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Itachi arrived at his old home. It felt weird. He always thought that as long as Sasuke was safe he didn't need to come back here, but that's not how things turned out. Itachi opened the door knowing that he wouldn't be locked. He gotten rid of his key years ago and the Uchiha house isn't a house anybody can just come to. What he didn't expect was to see a pair of shoes lined up. Raising an eyebrow, he took his shoes off and walked further in the house.<p>

He stopped at what he saw. The lights were on in the kitchen and living room. Cautiously, Itachi went into the living. The floor was clean whereas two days ago there was glass everywhere.

'_The jacket is gone'_ the older Uchiha thought to himself

Confused about what's going on, he walked in the kitchen to see the blood that was previously on the floor was gone, and the rag was in the sink. The black jacket caught his attention. Obsidian eyes narrowed. Someone was in the house.

Even though Itachi had been away for years, this was still in a way his house. Sasuke's house. His family's house. A Uchiha house.

Leaving the kitchen, Itachi started up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he noticed the door to his old room was open and the light turned on. He stood at the doorway before deciding he wasn't interested in going in there. As he got to Sasuke's room, he walked in. For the first time in his life Uchiha Itachi stopped and stared.

Standing out against the dark covers, in the center of the king sized bed, laid the blonde haired boy who has been in Itachi's mind.

* * *

><p>There is it, the end of chapter 12! cliffhanger! I might be away for a while because I need to figure out how to proceed. Of course both parties are going to be shocked and confused. THe next chapter is going to be one that I'm going to write out. All these chapters are spur of the moment. I didn't write anything down before i typed it. which I probably should have done. I shall get to work on Chapter 13 as fast as i can. That's enough of my yammering! Thank you and see you later!<p> 


	13. XIII

**A/N:** a thousand apologies and pardons! Work and school have gotten in the way of everything. this story, my video games, just everything. I don't know what to say to make up for keeping you waiting if you have stayed with my story. Maybe three uploaded chapters? maybe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: T for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: For now it's SasukexNaruto but at one point or other it will turn into ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter XIII**

Staring at the boy in front of him, Itachi didn't move. Didn't breathe. From the picture to his mind to his line of vision. The blonde boy shifted a little. Itachi wondered if he should move closer or stay where he is. There was no reason as to why Itachi came back to the house, he just did. Finding this boy here, though, wasn't something he expected. The boy was sleeping on his stomach with his head turned away from Itachi.

'_He's familiar with this house'_ the older Uchiha thought _'As well as Sasuke's bed'_

When the boy rolled over, facing Itachi, the older man moved a bit closer. His hair was the first thing that caught Itachi's eye. It was blindingly bright or maybe it was because he was sleeping on dark covers. He had long, golden eyelashes. From there Itachi focused on those six whisker-like marks.

'_I wonder how he got those. Somehow it makes him look...'_

Obsidian eyes moved down to the rosy pink lips that were slightly parted. Itachi's eyes seemed to linger. Itachi reached out his hand, but pulled it back when he realized what he was doing.

'_This is absurd' _is what Itachi thought.

Thinking that he's been here long enough, he took one more look at the boy before turning on his heel to leave the house. Itachi didn't know what made him want to leave. He just knew that he had to get out of the house.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was sitting across from his father on the couch, Shikaku, who was staring intently back at him. Nara Shikaku worked for the town's police force as a detective. He was a highly respected individual and a carefree person. Shikamaru could ask his father for advice on anything. Needing help with Naruto's situation, Shikamaru came to his dad for help, but it isn't going how he thought it would.<p>

"No" Shikaku said.

"Old man" replied Shikamaru

"Look, I understand that you want to help Naruto, but-"

"But what?" Shikamaru cut in "Dad I'm asking for help. I told Naruto that I would do what I can. Sasuke not only put him in the hospital, but ran away after that. I need to find him."

Shikaku looked at his son with fatherly pride. Despite Shikamaru's lazy and nonchalant attitude, he would always be there to give his help and support to his friends. This situation is no different. Once Shikamaru makes up his mind there's no changing it.

Sighing Shikaku responded "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Shikamaru leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. _'That's a good question'_

"Well" Shikamaru started "For starters, I would like to know what made Uchiha want to up and leave. He was never sociable to begin with but this is a bit much."

Shikaku was quiet for a moment before asking "Shikamaru, from the sound of it you aren't really friends with the Uchiha kid and he seemed to hurt Naruto so why are you going this far?"

At his father's question, the lazy genius sat up and looked his father in the eyes and replied,

"It's true I'm not close to Uchiha but Naruto is. Naruto is somebody who trusts people unconditionally and gives people second chances when clearly they don't deserve it. He is the definition of a true friend. I know that if our places were switched he would do the same for me or anybody else"

Closing his eyes, Shikaku thought over his son's answer. Shikaku didn't have too much interaction with the blonde loudmouth outside of him hanging around the house with Shikamaru's other friends. The kid had a rough life and Shikaku was one of the few who knew why.

Shikamaru patiently waited until his father decided to speak again.

'_Sooner or later everything is going to come full circle. The circumstances surrounding the Uchiha family and Naruto.'_

"Shikamaru, about the Uchiha kid" Shikaku opened his eyes and continued "his parents were killed"

Brown eyes went wide.

"W-What?" Shikamaru wasn't sure he heard correctly

"Sasuke's parents were murdered and the main suspect is his older brother"

Shikamaru felt as though his brain was going to explode. He didn't know what he was expecting to hear but surely this wasn't it.

"W-Wait a minute. What are you talking about? His parents were killed? But I never-"

Shikaku cut his son off "You and your age mates wouldn't know anything about it because all the information surrounding the event was sealed off. Only those who were older around at the time know about it."

"What about his brother? You said "is" instead of "was""

Shikaku replied "Sasuke's brother took off after the incident. Nobody knows if he is even alive or not."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't have thought this is why Sasuke acts the way he does. Like he said before, he wasn't close to Sasuke. In fact, if it wasn't for Naruto, Shikamaru was sure he wouldn't even know him. This is a lot bigger than the Nara boy imagined. Now knowing Sasuke's situation, things might become more difficult.

"What I don't understand is why his brother would do such a thing."

"Dad, you don't sound like you're convinced he did it."

Shikaku rubbed his chin "Itachi was a genius. In a way he was like you and Neji, but he wasn't lazy nor did he let anybody influence his decisions. His potential was unlimited. On top of all that, he was a kind child. For him to do something as horrible as that, it just doesn't make any sense."

"This is starting to become more troublesome by the minute" Shikamaru sighed "So I now know why he ran, all that's left is to find out where he is. Naruto doesn't have an idea of where he might have gone"

"There's another thing" Shikaku stated "about Naruto"

Shikamaru listened close. "What about him?"

"He had a rough life as well. That was due to another unfortunate incident"

Narrowing his eyes, Shikamaru asked "What are you saying?"

Knowing he can trust his son with this information, Shikaku answered,

"Naruto wasn't abandon, his parents were killed too."

There was a stunned silence.

The younger Nara's face went pale. Hearing what happened to Sasuke's parent was difficult and now this. Shikamaru knew that Naruto was lonely when he was younger, but he had been by himself his whole life.

Something occurred to Shikamaru.

"Iruka and Kakashi already knew, didn't they?" asked Shikamaru "So did you and all the other adults, right?"

Father and son stared at each other. The air seemed to grow thicker and thicker.

"Yes Iruka and Kakashi knew. As for the other adults I don't think so. Apparently after Naruto was born, his parents hid him away because somebody was after them. I knew because I was the lead detective on that case and when I was going over the crime scene I found him."

Confused Shikamaru asked "You found him?"

"Yes. I heard a small cry coming from somewhere. It was such a low cry that I thought I imagined it, but as I moved through the house I stumble upon a small crawl space and that's where he was."

"Through all of this, nobody thought to tell Naruto this? I mean, he grew up without knowing anything."

Shikamaru was starting to get upset. One of his closest friends had to endure everything by himself while everybody just looked the other way. But what probably upset Shikamaru is that Naruto never once blamed anybody or anything for his situation. He ignored the negative things that were tossed his way and kept smiling.

"We weren't sure who did it or why. If the person knew of Naruto, they might've came back to kill him too. So it was decided that he wouldn't know a thing. That's also the reason he has his mother's last name and not his father's since his mother wasn't originally from Konoha"

"Who were his parents?"

"A former teacher at your high school, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina"

Even though it was so much information at one time, Shikamaru made sure to remember it all. He had to.

"I know that name." Shikamaru said "Kakashi-sensei seems to talk about him a lot. I think I saw a picture of him in the dojo, but I didn't think anything of it."

Shikamaru rubbed his face with his hands. Realizing that it was almost time to go to Ino's, he stood up. His father noticing that the discussion was over, stretched out on the couch. He told Shikamaru everything because he understood his son's loyalty to his friends and he was the best person that could handle a situation like this.

As Shikamaru moved to leave the living room, his father called from the couch,

"Shikamaru, it's up to you whether you tell Naruto or not. But I already know that you will."

"See you later old man"

Shikaku gave a lazy wave as Shikamaru walked out.

* * *

><p>Naruto was feeling a bit anxious about meeting with his friends. It's been about a week or so he was feeling guilty about what he put his friends through. Here they were worrying about him and he was trying to act normal. Or as normal as Uzumaki Naruto can get. So he decided that tonight he would not think about all that's happen and enjoy his time with his friends. Sasuke may be gone, but Naruto still had a great group of friends who have been there for him.<p>

As he was walking he caught a glimpse of Shikamaru, heading the same way he was. The blonde took off running to catch up with him.

"Shikamaruuuuu!" Naruto yelled out making the Nara boy stop and turn around.

"Naruto, loud as always"

When Naruto caught up with him, Shikamaru resumed walking.

'I'm glad I saw you. I was getting bored walking by myself" Naruto said grinning and linking his hands behind his head.

Shikamaru noticed that the direction Naruto came from wasn't the direction his apartment is. _'He was at Uchiha's house wasn't he?'_ He thought quietly

The Nara boy smirked and said "I'm surprised you even know which way to go"

"Shut up. My sense of direction is incredible!"

"Yeah, incredibly horrible"

The two boys laughed and they fell into a comfortable silence. Each had different things on their minds. The conversation he had with his dad seemed to be on reply. His dad was right, he would tell Naruto but it was a matter of how and when. What would be Naruto's reaction? What would he think or feel? He had every right to know.

"Shikamaru" Naruto's voice called him out of his thoughts "I-I've been thinking and maybe" Naruto didn't finish his sentence. Something has been on Naruto's mind, but he didn't know how to say it.

Shikamaru saw how hesitant Naruto was being. He wasn't being loud or rambling on. He was looking down at the ground as they continued to walk.

"Naruto, what is it?"

He stopped in his tracks. Not looking Shikamaru eyes, he said "After everything that's happen, I've started thinking if all this is even worth it"

That took Shikamaru by surprised.

"I mean, the whole situation involving Sasuke, is straining. He is my friend and I want him to realize him here for him if he needs me, but at the same time I don't want my entire life to revolve around him"

Needless to say Shikamaru was stunned. This was a different Naruto. Just a couple of days ago he was asking for help and now it's like the energy has been sucked out of him. Who could blame him? Naruto deserved to be happy.

"I know it seems selfish but-"

"It's not selfish, Naruto" Shikamaru interrupted "It's just for once you are putting yourself first. You do a lot for everybody else. You genuinely care about the people around but you really haven't thought about yourself. So it's not selfish, you are just doing what you think is best for you"

Hearing his friend say that made Naruto smile. He was about to say something, when saw Shikamaru look at something that he couldn't see.

"Shika, what is it?" Naruto questioned

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and said "Nothing. Well let's go, if we're late Ino will have a fit"

Naruto grimaced "Ino-chan can be scary sometimes"

The duo continued heading towards their destination.

'_Somebody is following us'_ Shikamaru thought to himself


	14. XIV

**A/N:** so the plot i thought i wanted became muddled. I thought about it a lot and I plan to shift the plot into another direction. so far its a slow start but i feel as though it'll be worth it in the long run. Fingers crossed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: M for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter XIV**

Thinking he has been spotted, Kabuto ducked into an alley. He had followed Naruto like he was instructed to do. Kabuto followed Naruto for a while and it seemed the younger was deep in thought and didn't seem to notice him.

Pushing up his glasses, the grey-haired boy thought _'He doesn't look too bright'_

Kabuto didn't see the necessity in following this child around. If nobody knew who he was then why go through the trouble? It was bad enough that he had to deal with Sasuke, now this. What could come out of following the blonde kid? He wasn't concerned about Naruto, but Kabuto wondered if that brown hair friend of his seen him.

'_Although, I did hear something that could be useful. Sasuke's leaving must have affected him and it looks like it made him a little depressed. First the famous Uchiha Itachi came back around, now his friend seems pained by his__ actions_._ Despite how he acts, Sasuke looks like he's a little unstable. Maybe this blonde kid isn't so useless after all_'

After waiting a few minutes, Kabuto left the alley to make his way back to Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Itachi couldn't have gotten out of the house fast enough. The thought at what he almost done was weighing on him. He didn't return to where Pein and Kisame are. It was nighttime so the streets were pretty much empty. Itachi was always flawless in what he does, but this time he seemed to be losing his senses. He ended up back on the bridge he was at earlier.<p>

'_This is starting to get frustrating. I've never met that boy before but there's something about him'_ Itachi thought. Just then a flash of his old teacher came to his mind. _'Ah that is the logical reason. They share have similar appearances. __That's all there is to it__'_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Naruto arrived at Ino's. All of their friends were already there and the party seemed to be in full force. Shikamaru, having known Ino all his life, didn't bother knocking on the front door. He just opened the door and walked in with Naruto in tow.<p>

"Shikamaru! You're late!" Ino scolded him as she saw him in the main hallway

"Sorry Ino-chan" apologized Naruto

Walking to grab Naruto by his arm, Ino said "its fine. Shikamaru was probably taking his time getting here. Even though I told him a specific time."

She sent a glare to her friend over her shoulder as she and Naruto went to join everyone else. Shikamaru promptly ignored her and went to find Neji.

Kiba, seeing Ino and Naruto walking into the large living room, jumped up to greet his friend.

"Blondie you're here!"

Taking his jacket off and tossing it on a chair, Naruto proceeded to get Kiba in a headlock and said

"What? Where you feeling lonely, dog-boy?"

Laughing and trying get out of it, Kiba replied "As if!"

"N-Naruto-kun" a small voice called out

Letting go of Kiba, Naruto looked to see Hinata. He gave her a big hug and said "I'm so glad to see you Hinata-chan!"

Blushing Hinata said "I-I'm glad to s-see you too"

Ino came to join the trio.

"So I have a great idea. Let's play a drinking game!"

Getting pumped, Kiba said "Hell yeah!"

Naruto chimed in "I want a rematch from last time Kiba"

"Dude, you lost last time. You won't win this time either!"

"K-Kiba-kun, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata started to say but Ino jumped in

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, they'll be fine"

Ino clapped her hands and said "Ok well we have the drinks, now we just need cards. Naruto, can you get the cards that are in the kitchen in the top drawer on the left?"

"No problem!" Naruto replied as he headed towards the kitchen

"Also, tell Shikamaru and Neji to get their asses in here!"

Naruto was in the kitchen digging around in the drawer. _'There's a lot of crap in here. Oh! Found them'_

As he went to get Shikamaru and Neji, he overheard them talking in the next room.

"He seems down. It feels different when he doesn't act himself" Shikamaru said

Neji responded "I know. It's just isn't fair. Naruto should be loved by someone cares deeply about him. It's aggravating to see him in this condition."

Naruto's chest tighten. He thought about it many times, but hearing it, it sunk in. His friends were always concerned about him. It didn't occur to Naruto until now. Shaking his heading, Naruto called out before he in entered the room

"Neji! Shikamaru! We decided to play a drinking game and we need you guys" Naruto said

Two pairs of eyes turned to meet blue ones. Naruto grinned and said "Well hurry up!"

The three boys walked back into the living room, where Ino, Hinata, and Kiba were waiting for them.

Kiba spoke first" Geez, it took you long enough."

Naruto tossed the cards at Kiba and said "Shut up. There's something I want to say to you guys"

All five of his friends turned their attention to him. Naruto thought about his friends, thought about Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade. It was time for him to stop moping around and get back to himself. Feeling a little nervous, he started

"I want to apologize to you guys. All of you guys have been there for me and worried about me and at first I thought you didn't need to but after thinking about it, I felt that I wasn't being respectful to your feelings and-"

"Naruto" Neji interrupted "We understand and we accepted your apology"

Blue eyes widen. "W-What?"

Kiba added "Are we still talking about this? How many times are we gonna say it?"

"It's okay Naruto. The entire situation is difficult and we don't want to put you into a corner by bombarding you with questions and stuff" Ino explained

"You c-can always t-talk to us if you need to" Hinata said softly

Naruto broke into a huge smile that couldn't be rivaled. It felt good that his friends thought of him the same as before. Being around his friends and hanging out with them is just what he needed.

"Ok, now that that's over let's get to the game!" Kiba

Shikamaru groaned "Ugh not this again"

Everybody sat around the table as Kiba put an unopened can of beer in the middle and spread the cards around it.

Naruto smirked as he said "So we're playing kings? Get ready to lose!"

Everybody laughed as the game began.

* * *

><p>"He's been gone for a while now"<p>

"Itachi will be fine by himself"

After Itachi left, Pein and Kisame decided to see what else they could find that would let them to Orochimaru. When they seemed to hit a dead end, Pein called another one of their acquaintances. Sasori came from a neighboring town and was quite skilled in getting the information that is needed. He was smaller than the other males. In addition to his red shaggy hair, his skin was tan and smooth. Almost like a doll's.

"Why are you guys interested in finding that bastard? Sasori asked.

The three guys were sitting in Sasori's apartment discussing what led them to Suna and Sasori.

"Itachi's younger brother seemed to have ran away from home and Orochimaru picked him up" Pein stated

Sasori raised an eyebrow "He has a brother?"

"Were you not listening to what we just said?" They haven't been at Sasori's long and already Pein was staring to get irritated.

Kisame was the next to speak

"Look, we just need to find Itachi-san's brother. It really isn't about Orochimaru anymore."

Sasori thought for a moment before speaking,

"If that's true than it would explain why I've been asked to keep tabs on Itachi"

Pein and Kisame's heads turned in unison. They were dumbfounded.

Pein started "Wait a second. You've been keeping tabs on him? For what?"

In an indifferent tone, the red-hair male said "Not really tabs, but enough to make it seem like something. If anything, I'm not interested in what he does"

"Who asked you to do that?" asked Kisame

"Shockingly enough, it was a little lap dog of Orochimaru's."

The two older men couldn't believe it. They were looking for this bastard, but the whole time he had his eyes on them.

Surely Itachi wouldn't be happy been made a fool of.

* * *

><p>"Floor!"<p>

Everybody dropped to the ground, but Ino was the last one to do so.

"Naru! You suuuuck!" Ino yelled

Naruto chuckled "Ne, ne, Ino-chan you were the last to get on the floor so you have to drink!"

Getting up and putting his head on the table, Kiba said "this blows. How is it that Naruto isn't as tipsy as the rest of us?

"Maybe it's my lucky night." A rosy-faced Naruto laughed at he went to draw another card "oh what's this? It's an 8. So that means someone has to drink with me!" he cheered

"I feel like I have to puke" complained Kiba

"K-Kiba-kun are y-you alright?" Hinata asked

"Don't you dare throw up. Hold it in!" Ino yelled

Neji, whose face was slightly flushed and leaning on Shikamaru, said "I can't take it anymore"

"Boo" Naruto pouted "Fine. Shika, you have to drin-"

Before Naruto could finish, Kiba leaned over and threw up on the floor. Everybody immediately stood up so none of it would land on them.

Ino, stumbling to find a towel said "Kiba! Why didn't you run to the bathroom!?"

"I didn't think I could make it" he groaned as Ino handed him a towel

"Ugh, this is so gross" Shikamaru said

Hinata and Naruto helped Kiba to the bathroom in the hallway. Naruto, not missing a beat, teased him

"Well it looks like I win this time"

"Shut up, blondie. You were cheating"

"How the hell did I cheat?"

Sitting on the floor near the toilet, Kiba replied "I don't know but you just did"

Naruto laughed as Ino came into the bathroom "Why didn't you say you had to throw up?" she said

Kiba snapped his head towards her "Are you kidding me? I told you! And you said to hold it in. Who the hell holds in throw up anyway?"

"R-Relax Kiba-kun. I-If you move too f-fast, you'll t-throw up again"

Naruto slung an arm over Ino's shoulder and said "Ino-chan. I think you need to put the little doggie outside"

Knowing that Naruto was making fun of him, Kiba retorted "You're a real basta-"

Again Kiba threw up. Not being able to stay in the bathroom anymore, Naruto walked out leaving Hinata and Ino to tend to Kiba. Walking back to the living room, Naruto found Neji fast asleep with his head in Shikamaru's lap. It made him happy to see his friends together. But it also hurt.

Shikamaru spoke "Are you leaving?"

Naruto, putting his jacket on replied "Yeah, I had fun though. Are you staying here?"

Shifting a bit, Shikamaru answered "I don't think I could get him home and Hinata wants to stay with him"

The blonde stumbled a bit "Well okay, I'll see you guys later"

"Are you going to be fine walking?"

Giving his friend a smile, the blonde responded "Of course, I'm not that drunk"

Shikamaru refrained from rolling his eyes. "See you later, also I'm going to come over tomorrow"

"That's fine. Later"

Naruto walked to the main hallway where Ino and Hinata were waiting for him.

"I'm happy that you came and that you're doing better" Ino said sincerely

"M-Me too"

Giving both girls a hug, he said "Thank you Ino-chan, Hinata-chan. I'll see you guys later. Good luck with Kiba"

"Go to hell dude!" Kiba called from the bathroom

Zipping up his jacket, Naruto gave a final goodbye and made his way home

* * *

><p>"Are you sure? Well handle it"<p>

Itachi hung up his phone. Itachi was sitting on a bench when Pein called him. They seemed to be finally getting somewhere. Though the fact that somebody was told to watch him pissed him off. He was still in Konoha for some reason. It was annoying to him that he wasn't acting himself. Why was he here?

Getting up, Itachi started walking with no particular destination in mind.

* * *

><p>As he was walking, Naruto thought about his time with his friends. He enjoyed himself and not once did he think of a certain person. These past months it didn't seem like Naruto had been as happy as he normally would. For the first time, Naruto wondered what his life would be without Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

'_Neji and Shikamaru are right. I deserve to be happy. There are so many things I want to do and see, but I can't if I'm worried about Sasuke. I want to love and be loved. I need to worry about myself. I won't get better if I don't._

Not realizing he wasn't headed in the direction to his house, Naruto kept walking and then a thought popped up.

'_I still haven't seen what his brother looks like. It bothers me that he kept something like that from me. If I had any secrets I would've told him._

* * *

><p>Continuing walking, the older Uchiha was thinking,<p>

'_I wonder if that boy knows about Sasuke's childhood. From the picture they were obviously close. I have to admit though, there was something in his eyes that have interested me and not because he looks like Minato-sensei'_

Itachi widen his eyes at his own thinking. Just earlier he thought the only reason why that kid bothered him was because he looked like his old teacher and now he was thinking that the blonde kid was interesting.

* * *

><p>"It's freaking cold" Naruto said to himself.<p>

'_I wonder what his brother looks like. Do they look-alike or do they look completely different? What if he has the same stupid hairstyle?'_

When Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that all his walking has led him to a bridge. There was a full moon out and he looked at the small river that was illuminated by the moonlight. Down casting his eyes, he thought

'_I want to know what kind of person Sasuke's older brother is'_

Sensing that he wasn't alone, Naruto turned to look into obsidian eyes.


	15. XV

**A/N: **hello internet! freaking finally they meet! it took a long ass time but here it is!

A treat for you guys ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't write for any profit. **

**Warnings: it's a yaoi, which means boyxboy. I'm not twisting your arm to read this story so if you feel that this isn't your style, don't read. As the story progresses, there will emotional, psychological, verbal, and maybe physical abuse.**

**Rating: M for right now but it might change and I'll put any warning in each chapter if there is any.**

**Pairings: ItachixNaruto. Other pairings will be added as the story goes on.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' or 'Text message'_

**Flashbacks and memories**

**Chapter XV**

Itachi was baffled at his own thoughts. Never in his life has he been curious about somebody. He never met this boy or knows anything about him, yet the blonde boy has been on his mind. There was something like a light surrounding him and Itachi found himself wanting it. Was it because he thought his life had no meaning or was it that he wanted something for himself?

'_He is not mine to have'_ he thought

Without noticing, the older Uchiha ended up back on the bridge. He stopped in his tracks. In front of him, leaning on the bridge, was the subject of his thoughts. The moon's light seemed to create a halo around his head. Itachi didn't move. He couldn't move.

When the boy turned around, Itachi felt as though his breath was stolen. He stared into the most captivating eyes.

Naruto stared back into the alluring eyes before him. The man before him didn't move and for some reason, Naruto found himself unable to move as well. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system because he was the first to speak when he whispered,

"S-Sasuke"

After taking in the man before him, Naruto realized that it wasn't Sasuke. This man was taller, his dark, raven-like hair flowed over his shoulder. His skin seemed to be glowing. He had an ethereal look. Blue eyes looked into obsidian eyes.

'_His eyes. They're so beautiful.'_ Naruto thought _'I can't look away from them. Who is he?'_

Just then Naruto remembered something from the conversation Kakashi and he had.

"…_was seven, his older brother…"_

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

The man before him was Sasuke's older brother. Naruto's heart started racing. Although he wanted to know about the Uchiha family, he didn't expect to become face to face with him.

Having those bright cerulean eyes on him, Itachi didn't know what to do. For the past few days this kid was on his mind. Ever since he saw that picture, which was currently in his pocket. Seeing the picture and seeing this boy with his own eyes didn't compare. The picture couldn't compare.

Something tighten in Itachi's chest but he chose to ignore it.

Curious blue eyes stared at him as if waiting for him to speak. Itachi needed to leave. He couldn't take being there. After the death of his favorite sensei, Itachi closed off his emotions. Even towards Sasuke, Itachi didn't show how much he cared.

After breaking eye contact that seemed to go on for what felt like years, Itachi turned around and walked away. He couldn't deal with what was happening. He refused to acknowledge it.

The older Uchiha didn't walk far before he heard footsteps following behind him.

"W-Wait a second!" a voice shouted

Itachi ignored it.

"Dammit! I said wait!"

Before Itachi could think, a hand reached out and grabbed his jacket and yanked it causing him to stop abruptly. That took Itachi by surprise. Never has anyone tried to touch him like that, let alone grab him. He turned to see the blonde boy. A hand clutching his jacket, a tan face that's flushed, adding a pinkish tint to the boy's cheeks.

Itachi was surprised at himself for stopping.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked

The boy, still holding on to Itachi's jacket, replied "You don't walk away from someone when they're talking to you"

Neither males said anything.

'_What am I doing?'_ Itachi thought _'Who is this brat and why did I stop for him?_

"How long are you going to hold on to my jacket?

The boy blushed and let go of Itachi's jacket.

"S-Sorry" the boy said. "You…I thought you were someone else"

A fine eyebrow arched. _'Does he mean Sasuke?'_

"Well as you can see I'm not" Itachi matter-of-factly stated.

Itachi ignored that fact that he was slightly annoyed that the blonde boy was referring to Sasuke.

A blonde eyebrow twitched at the tone. Something all too familiar.

"Excuse the hell out of me." The boy huffed out

Once again Itachi found himself looking the boy over. His blonde hair was messy and sticking out in different directions, his face still had that pinkish color to it. Itachi's eyes roamed to the six whisker-like marks on his face. The marks look darker than before. Dark eyes trailed down to the boys lips. The image of the boy laying in the bed came rushing into the older Uchiha's mind.

Seeing the boy fidget under his gaze made Itachi somewhat satisfied.

"Well if you're gonna keep staring at me I should at least know why" the boy taunted

Itachi looked at the boy for a few second, turned around and continued walking. There was a small but annoying alarm going off in Itachi's head.

It was a warning.

"Why the hell do you keep walking away from me?" Once again, Itachi was being followed by the boy but this time, the boy ran in front of him to stop him from walking. The boy stumbled a bit.

'_This brat is a bold one, I'll give him that'_ Itachi thought

"I'm Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto"

Just then, everything seemed to stop around Itachi. His eyes slightly widen. Uzumaki. That was the last name of Minato-sensei's wife. The older Uchiha knew that Minato-sensei and this kid looked alike and nothing else. Minato-sensei was gentle, kind and everybody loved him. This kid was brash and loud.

Itachi thought to himself _'Thinking back, Mother was close friends with Kushina-san. Mother had Sasuke while Kushina-san was still pregnant. This brat looks too much like him not to be Sensei's son. Both Sensei and Kushina- san are gone, so how..?'_

Just then Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Ya know, when someone gives you their name, you're supposed to give yours back."

Itachi wanted to leave, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. Itachi knew that the longer he stayed around this kid, the more difficult it would be to walk away.

"What makes you think I wanted to know your name and why do you want to know my name?" Itachi asked in a flat voice

Naruto shifted a little. He looked away and bit his lip before he answered quietly.

"Well, I already know your last name"

This took Itachi by surprise.

'_So he knows I'm related to Sasuke and yet he still approached me'_

It was Itachi's turn to speak.

"Why didn't you ask Sasuke?"

Naruto turned his head to look back Itachi. He took in the older man before him. He had pale skin like Sasuke but at the same time it wasn't the same. His long, raven hair was pulled into a low ponytail by a red ribbon. Naruto found himself wanting untie it and see how soft his hair was. He was much taller than Naruto that Naruto had to look up at him. The older Uchiha's eyes were the most intriguing part. They were dark and seemed endless, but they had small bags under them. Yet, they seemed lonely. Naruto wanted to know what laid behind them.

"You're the one staring now"

Naruto blinked and looked away again. He felt his face becoming heated and it wasn't because of the alcohol. That voice sent chills down his spine.

'_What the hell? Why is my heart beating fast?' _Naruto thought to himself

Itachi couldn't take his eyes off Naruto. He was fidgeting and tugging on the hem of his jacket. Naruto's tan face turned about three different hues of pink while he was lost in his thoughts. Under the moonlight, Naruto seemed to stand out against everything around him.

"Itachi"

Naruto once again turned his attention to the man in front of him

"Huh?" The blonde asked dumbly

"You don't listen do you? Since you wanted to know, my name is Itachi."

Naruto noticed how Itachi's voice was deep and firm, but it held a soft touch to it. Compared to Sasuke's voice,

'_No'_ Naruto thought _'there is no comparison. Itachi is on a completely different level. I wonder how my name would sound coming from him.'_

"Itachi..I like it" Naruto said with a goofy grin

A fine, dark eyebrow arched at this statement. Nobody ever told him that they liked his name. Hearing his name fall from those lips stirred emotions in his chest that Itachi was bent on ignoring. For the first time, Itachi wondered what those lips were capable of.

There was a silence between the two.

Each seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Itachi, thinking how just a few days ago he was looking at the boy in the picture and now he is face to face with him. Naruto, thinking about how Itachi couldn't be real. Someone who was that…stunning couldn't be human. The circumstances surrounding Sasuke and his family seemed to be forgotten at the moment.

Something was drawing Naruto to Itachi. There was something but he couldn't exactly say what it was. The presence of Uchiha Itachi was enormous. Naruto has only been around him for a few minutes yet it seemed like hours.

'_There is something hidden in those eyes__'_ the younger male thought _'I want to know what it is'__  
><em>

Without either males knowing, the distance seem to grow smaller between the two. Being closer, Itachi was now looking down into cerulean eyes that were half-lidded and staring up at him. Itachi knew that, had this been another person this entire situation would never, in a million years have happened.

'_Sasuke'_ Itachi thought _'he may have been yours, but now…I want him…I will take him'_

Erasing the space between the younger male and himself, Itachi reached out and wrapped an arm around the blonde. Naruto was smaller than he looks.

Naruto was surprised. He looked down at the arm that found its way around his waist. He wasn't expecting this but somehow it made his heart race speed up.

Cerulean eyes moved from the arm to look at a pale hand.

'_His hand is big. Bigger than mine anyway. Oh, his nails are painted'_

"Naruto-kun" Itachi said with a velvety voice.

The blonde looked up. Once again, Naruto felt as though he was being hypnotized. Tan hands slowly reached up to grip the front of Itachi's jacket. It was unusual for Naruto to do something like this. He could blame it on the fact that, hours earlier he was drinking but that wasn't the case. Being out in the cold was starting to sober him up.

The arm around his waist tighten its grip. Another pale hand reached to cup a tan cheek and a thumb brushed over the whisker-like marks.

'_What a cute little fox he is'_

Naruto leaned into the hand. The cold air was no longer there. Naruto didn't have time to register before a pair of lips covered his own.

The blonde couldn't believe what was happening. So many things were running through his mind. Why was Uchiha Itachi kissing him and why wasn't he pushing him away? Naruto couldn't deny that the older male's lips were soft.

Itachi, sensing that Naruto's mind was somewhere else and not focusing on him, he pulled Naruto even closer if possible and used his tongue to part the younger male's lips. When Naruto granted him entrance, his tongue explored the wet cavern. Tongues battle for dominance with Itachi's winning.

'_There is a small taste of alcohol to him'_

A pale hand moved from a tan cheek only to find itself in the golden spikes. While running his hand through Naruto's hair, Itachi felt a small scar. When he brushed over it, he felt the smaller male tense.

'_A scar? Where did he get that?'_

The destroyed living room came into Itachi's mind. He didn't know what happened when he walked into his old house. After hearing about Sasuke, seeing the state of the house and now feeling the scar in Naruto's head, it wasn't hard to piece together the scenario.

Feeling the older male's tongue massage his own, Naruto moaned into the kiss. Unexpected, forceful and dominating. The kiss wasn't like anything before and Naruto felt his body temperature rise. Feeling that he finally needed to breathe, Naruto broke the kiss. Obsidian eyes locked unto blue one. Itachi noticed how Naruto's eyes were slightly glazed, his lips were parted a little and panting. He had a look of lust and Itachi marveled in the fact that he was the cause of it.

Wanting to see what other sounds he could get the blonde to make, Itachi slowly reached for the zipper on Naruto's jacket until a tan neck was exposed.

"W-What are you..ah!" before Naruto could finish his sentence, he felt a hand grab his hair and gentle pull. Those warm, soft lips on his neck. First those lips were planting small pecks, then they started to suck the tan column.

"Ah..ah..I-Itachi"

The older male gave a little smirk into Naruto's neck when he heard the blonde call out his name. While sucking his neck harder, Itachi decided to bite the blonde's neck a little. A pair of arms suddenly found themselves around the older Uchiha's neck.

When Naruto felt Itachi bite his neck, he thought he was going to lose it. The combination of his hair being pulled and Itachi's assault on his neck was too much. The blonde felt himself started to get aroused.

'_What's going on with me?'_ Naruto thought to himself _'I just met him yet I'm making out with him in the middle of the street. This isn't normal. I'm not normal. But I can't stop. Just a few weeks ago, Sasuke and I..'_

Right then Naruto eyes widen. Only a few weeks. It was only a few weeks since they broke up and Sasuke ran away. Everything came flooding back. Their fight, Naruto being in the hospital, Sasuke leaving home and the reason he left. The main reason which he was making out with.

Naruto pushed away from Itachi.

Not wanting to look at him Naruto stumbled out,

"I-I can't do this. I d-don't do this. I was drinking earlier and I-I didn't know what I was doing and…and"

Without saying anything more, Naruto took off running, leaving Itachi by himself.

Obsidian eyes followed Naruto's retreating back until he was out of sight. When he came back to this town he wasn't expecting anything. Seeing the young blonde in front of him made Itachi lose his senses. There aren't many things in life that Itachi wanted, but now was different. Naruto was something he wanted. Something he wanted to own, but not out of love or any ridiculous feelings. Itachi didn't love the younger male, but he wasn't going to allow anyone to have him.

Not even his little brother.

With a decision made and a glint in his eyes, Itachi felt as though he'd been in Konoha long enough, so he started making his way back to the hideout.

'_For now I'll let the little fox run and hide in his hole'_

* * *

><p>I have a couple things to mention say.

1) Naruto is curious about Itachi and vice versa. This is **NOT** going to be "love at first sight" i don't like stories that. There is an attraction but not love.

2) I decided that i would change the plot. I'm keeping the fact that everybody thinks Itachi is a murderer, but i didn't like the plot i had before. I know i said this was an **AU **but i kept elements of the manga, so i'm working on moving away from that.

3) From here on, I'm going to try and make everything focus on Naruto and Itachi. So everybody else will kind of fade into the background

4) Since summer is basically here, I doubt I will be updating..not that i updated on the regular (sorry-_-). if anything i will type out a couple of chapters at a time and post them in a bundle instead of one by one. So this story pretty much is taking a hiatus.

5) I hope you enjoyed these three chapters! uhh...i promise to try and make the story a lot better than it is now :D


	16. NOTE

Did I piss somebody off?

It seems that people don't like my story…bummer…it's a shitty story..it's boring..it's going nowhere…*sigh* what to do, what to do. In fact, people get so upset with my story, you'd think it was affecting their life. Also one reviewer MIsako-koi, pointed out that I'm an idiot simply because I accidentally put OCC instead of OOC. She's also tired of the crappy writers that are on . She went on to say I don't have any reviewers and that I'm pretty much talking to myself…Damn I think my life is over. I wasn't aware that she was the best writer on here…*sigh* I'm sure in my bio or at the beginning of the story I said this was my first time doing something like this…I just wanted to try my hand at this since I've read so many good stories. Also in her lovely review, MIsako-koi went on to say I explained everything and it was so obvious to the readers…excuse the hell out of me..So my story is stupid,pointless, boring, shitty,…So what if I didn't know the characters ages…Naruto has been out for the longest time…please forgive me if I forgot…Nonetheless, it's MY story…I'm not sure what negative reviewers gain in being assholes but to each their own…So I would like to apologize to MIsako-koi if her life took a turn for the worse after reading my story. Ya'know because my story is just THAT bad. I'm one person out of a thousand if not more on this website and I guess it was my story that was the straw that broke the camel's back for her. I'm not forcing anybody to read anything. I'm not going to cry if i only have a handful of readers. If you added my story to your favorite list, then took it off then so be it. I won't get upset. It just means my story wasn't good enough to hold your attention and that's my fault. To those few who enjoy my story, thank you.

I just wrote this little rambling just to get this off my chest.

I'm writing shitty new chapters for my shitty story. I might start writing a new shitty story if that's ok with MIsako-koi, because, ya'know she's the head honcho around here and I don't wanna upset her with anything that might be shitty and stupid. Also I'll try not to be an idiot because she got upset. In regards to my writing I'll try to be less of a crappy writer because Misako-koi is the best writer on and I don't want to offend her. If I offend her I don't think I could live with myself. I might have to stay away from the internet altogether because she's top shit around here

Thanks for reading this! Have a nice summer!

**P.S** Once again I apologize for my shitty story and for being an idiot and crappy writer.


End file.
